


Instinct

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Corgi Hybrid Baekhyun, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, Jongin likes record players, Kitty Hybrid Jongin, Knotting?? Kind of..., Kyungsoo being socially awkward, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poodle Hybrid Sehun, Short Story, Smut, Versatile Kaisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Kyungsoo agrees to accommodate for Chanyeol's hybrid, Jongin, while the other travels abroad for work.





	1. Towels

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt #J32 in the NOONEDIESTHISTIME 2k16 kaisoo ficfest that came to an end quite a while ago. I ended up dropping out of the fest before the cutoff date due to writer's block and other inconveniences, but @bearnheart26 has given me permission to post my take on the prompt if I ever came around to completing it!
> 
> To @bearnheart26, I hope you like it, and that all your exceptions, if not met, are exceeded. I really loved writing this fic, and really wish I could've properly participated in the fest ;;
> 
> Available to read on AFF!

**1.** **Towels**

Originally posted on AFF 161106 / 1,644 wk  


 

Kyungsoo isn’t used to sharing a house with someone longer than a day, so he’s not exactly sure what he’s supposed to be doing at the moment. Would it be too awkward to set out snacks for someone who’s supposed to be staying for two weeks? He should probably get familiarized with the kitchen. Should he… show him around the kitchen? Is that weird? He’d already showed him around the house... Is it okay to do his own thing now? Are they supposed to talk? He looks kind of bored… He could turn on the TV for him, because maybe he feels like he’s not allowed to? Maybe he’s hungry. Kyungsoo should really set out some snacks. (But isn’t that awkward?)

The mantra continues on in Kyungsoo’s head as he sits in the eat-in kitchen of his townhouse, watching the quiet hybrid fidget with the blind-adjuster by the window. This hybrid’s name is Jongin, and he’s supposed to be staying with Kyungsoo while his owner, Park Chanyeol (and also one of Kyungsoo’s best friends), goes overseas for some business. Jongin and Chanyeol’s other hybrid, a poodle named Sehun, were originally supposed to go along with their owner, but a change of plans had to be made when the cat had an anxiety attack in the airport foyer, and refused to move a single inch away from the entrance (not even for promised ice-cream), stating that he’d changed his mind and didn’t want to go because “it’s too scary to be up so high” and that “there’s thousands of things that can go wrong in an airplane, it’s way safer on the ground!”

Ironic, _for a cat._

So, now Jongin is in Kyungsoo’s kitchen, entertaining himself with the blinds while said homeowner sits across the table with a storm brewing in his head, and a travel suitcase is still propped by the door waiting to be unpacked.

 

Kyungsoo is familiar with Sehun. Chanyeol has had the poodle for about three years now, so they’ve had plenty of time to get to know each other and become something of friends. (Read: Sehun likes to steal Kyungsoo’s shoes, thus Kyungsoo is forced to entertain the little brat until he gives them back.) Chanyeol had bought Jongin about a month ago so Sehun would have someone to keep him company. Needless to say, Kyungsoo has only spoken to Jongin once before, and the cat hadn’t really said much of anything.

He’s quiet, and shy, and the first time Kyungsoo had met he, he’d kept to himself among the room full of laughter and shots. He’s new. Yet he draws people in just the same; a quiet, humble charm that few can possess. While Chanyeol is loud and demands other’s attention, Jongin sits, silent, withdrawn, and Kyungsoo watched in admiration as people were reeled into him and tried to earn a smile. His skin is a soft caramel shade; a handsome youth. The polar opposite of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is ghostly, and short, and while the both of them share withdrawn personalities—Kyungsoo is easier to look over – to be left to entertain himself by the couch among a room full of laughter and shots. Jongin is a soft, warm, welcoming glow, while Kyungsoo is dull and eerie like the flickering lights of a laundry mat.

 

 

He’s not exactly sure what breed Jongin is. He thinks a Bombay, because that’s the only black-furred cat Kyungsoo knows of. (Is it offensive to ask? Kyungsoo doesn’t want to risk being hybridist.) If he’s not a Bombay, then he’s at least a short-haired cat—that, Kyungsoo is sure of—if his sleek, slim tail and rounded-triangle ears are any proof. His eyes are a bright coffee speckled tan, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know if that has anything to do with breed or character.

 

 

Thirty minutes into Jongin’s first day, Kyungsoo learned that Jongin’s very independent. He ended up not having to worry about putting out snacks—because when the hybrid decided he was hungry (and pulled himself away from his blind-adjuster fiddling) he patted around the kitchen, and found himself a snack without a word.

Don’t get the wrong idea—Kyungsoo had offered to make him something to eat, but Jongin had merely smiled passed his peanut butter and jelly, shook his head, and said no-thanks in the soft, timbre tone he always used when he spoke to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol said he spoke to everyone like that—but Kyungsoo knows for a fact that he doesn’t. Or at least he doesn’t speak to Sehun or Chanyeol or Chanyeol’s cousin Jongdae, or his best friend Taemin, or Sehun’s step-sister Taeyeon like that.

Kyungsoo never really questioned it because… Well, he was never given any reason to. Jongin didn’t know him on the level he knew the others, so he decided on his own that Jongin was just soft-spoken and shy around people he’s not too familiar with.

It makes since, because Kyungsoo is the same way in most situations. (More specific: situations where beautiful women and outgoing men are around.)

 

 

 

 

 

Four hours into Jongin’s first day, Kyungsoo learns that Jongin is really quiet—silent, to the point where he nearly forgets the hybrid is even there. He’s curtly reminded after he gets out of the shower, and walks out into the living room, butt-naked. Jongin is curled up against the arm of the couch, and he’s engrossed in the book he’s about three-fourths into.

Kyungsoo could have just back-pedaled without a trace and avoided being noticed, but like the complete idiot he is, the first thing to pop out of his mouth is a loud, startled, “Jongin!”

Jongin looks up at the human, equally as startled. And then his gaze goes straight to Kyungsoo’s dick. His eyes widen to spheres, his ears stand up straight, and a deep blush rises up his neck—and Kyungsoo then realizes he should probably cover himself (and Jongin, too, realizes that _oh maybe he shouldn’t look_ ).

“U-Uh—I’m sorry—I—!” Kyungsoo sputters, using the towel he’d previously been using to dry his hair to shield his privates.

Jongin has a hand slapped over his eyes. “No-no it’s okay I di—!”

“—I forgot you were here you’re being so quiet—!”

“—dn’t see anything it’s fine!” Jongin waves his hands in front of himself for emphasis, eyes scrunched shut. Kyungsoo would’ve thought it was cute, given they were in any other situation. “Really! I just looked at your belly-button, it’s—I saw nothing, so it’s fine!”

Kyungsoo knows he’s lying, but it’s not like he’s going to make Jongin admit he looked. The most he can do is mutter a few more apologies and scuttle hurriedly to his room.

 

 

 

It’s a bit awkward for the rest of day, to say the least. They don’t speak a word to each other until Kyungsoo is in the midst of making dinner, and the hybrid silently tiptoes in. He stands there by the counter, giving Kyungsoo this anxious feeling as he stands at the stove, stirring a pot of noodles. He glances Jongin’s way, but doesn’t say anything.

Jongin’s slim tail faintly swishes against the cabinets below the counter, fingers bundled under his shirt sleeves, and his posture slightly slanted on one hip. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s presence in the back of his throat.

“I need a towel.”

Kyungsoo hardly startles at the hybrid’s voice, hand slightly twitching. He pauses for a moment before looking over. “… ...What?”

“I’m going to take a shower, so…” Jongin mumbles, and itches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, yeah, right. This way; they’re in the hall closet.” Kyungsoo wipes his hands on the front of his trousers as he bypasses Jongin with a beckoning nod. There’s nothing on his hands, but unnecessary cold sweat. “Here.” He picks a random towel from the folded stack, and extends it out for Jongin to take.

“Thank you.” The feline takes the towel with a dimpled smile in place, feeling the soft cotton. “I wasn’t sure if you owned any, honestly. Do you usually walk around naked?” The twinkle in his copper eyes tells Kyungsoo he’s joking, but he can’t help the embarrassed chortle that brushes out of his nose, and the heat that rises to his ears.

“I don’t all the time, I just… It’s a habit, I guess. I’m not a nudest or anything, I’m just so used to living alone, so, y’know, and I don’t usually have guests, so it just kind of slipped my mind that you were still here.” He’s trying his best to not sound mortified, but it’s pretty hard considering that Jongin is practically grinning at him right now, and the homeowner can’t look away from the wall.

“Oh no, I understand.” Jongin thrums, tone chipper and light. He sounds genuine, and his smile looks the same. Kyungsoo returns the gesture, but can’t help but tisk under his breath. “Just to be safe, I’ll try not to be so quiet.” The hybrid adds with humor in his voice and a slight slant to his lips.

Kyungsoo laughs curtly at that, and nods his head. “Alright.”

“ _Alright_.” Jongin parrots, and they both share a moment of playful chuckles before Jongin steps around him to get to the bathroom, hand warm against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

Throughout the rest of his cooking, and their quiet evening, Kyungsoo can’t stop the amused smile that hangs unconsciously at the corner of his lips, permanently etched there as Jongin makes himself comfortable on the couch.

Jongin reads, Kyungsoo cooks, and it’s nice.

They occasionally catch glances, but it’s nothing too deep. It’s comfortable. He’d never realized how nice it could be, to have someone’s chaste company for an over-night (or—two week) stay. Never realized how empty the seat at his solemn dinner table had looked, until it is filled with Jongin’s supple frame and polite smile barely hidden behind a plastic cup of lemonade and instant jajjangmyeon.


	2. Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Pororo, Pokémon, and popcorn.

**2.** **Pokémon**

Originally posted on AFF 161107 / 1,411 

 

Kyungsoo has been a bachelor for a solid two years (and counting), and a regular, run-of-the-mill loner, so maybe it’s a bit ironic that he has a guest bedroom open for seemingly no one to take. It’s been useless and vacant ever since Kyungsoo had moved in, though he keeps it somewhat decent and doesn’t let too many dust layers pile up on the windowsill.

It’s fundamentally empty, aside of a springy mattress tethered with holes, and a small, empty flowerpot glued to the granite windowsill with age (and piles of missed dust and dirt).

It’s embarrassing, to say the least, when Kyungsoo shows Jongin the room he will be living in during his stay, and internally kicks himself for being so cheap and not properly furnishing the room. He chuckles a bit flusteredly, pushing the door open for the hybrid with one arm, and holding fresh sheets in the other. Jongin has his suitcase in hand, and Kyungsoo looks rueful as the younger peers around the room curiously.

Kyungsoo grasps at excuses to save his ass, embarrassment creeping up his spine like the chill of a ghost. “Sorry it’s—not much to look at, but, y’know, I’m—”

“—just so used to living alone and don’t usually have guests?” Jongin finishes with a question, tossing Kyungsoo a coyish glance as he sets his suitcase beside the lumpy mattress. Kyungsoo gives him a foreign look, and realizes with a dumbfounded groove of his brow that this is the third time he’s used this same excuse in one single day, for three separate reasons. Once for the shower incident, again when Kyungsoo had presented their bleak and poorly seasoned meal, and now, again… for the guest bedroom.

Plan and simple—Kyungsoo is a hermit. It’s blatantly obvious by now.

“I guess you’ve figured it out, then.” Kyungsoo chortles despite himself, leaning against the door frame when Jongin takes the clean sheets from him and goes about making his bed.

His long, sleek tail swishes curiously behind him, as he pauses and takes a good look at the bedding Kyungsoo has supplied.

The pillowcase is Pororo themed; said animated penguin printed on the front with a smiling face, and the mattress sheet has a massive Pikachu scaling the front, presented in the middle of a hoard of Pokéballs.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to utter a word before Jongin speaks up, casual, and not the least bit as sardonic (as Chanyeol usually is) like the human had expected.

“Oh, these are nice. Do you watch both?” He looks over at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo takes a moment to ensure this is a legitimate question as he wavers in sheepish insecurities. Yes, he is a twenty-three year old man who indulges in child shows and anime, but there is no way he’s going to admit that. Even if Jongin is hardly an adult

(is twenty considered an adult?) he still feels like it’s not a cool type of hobby, and Jongin probably does other adult-like things in his spare time, like have a beer or think about bills or something. Kyungsoo does both of those things, but only when he has to and his co-worker Baekhyun is calling him a pussy for drinking wine-coolers.

But in his spare time? It’s filled with Pokémon binge-watching and subconsciously humming the Pororo song whenever he tries to concentrate. He’d like to say he has no regrets, but that would be a lie at the moment, as Jongin expectantly awaits his answer.

He only vaguely lifts a shoulder, tipping his head in a tentative gesture.

“That’s cool. I like Pororo; I watched it all the time at the shelter before Yeol came.” Jongin smiles fondly and Kyungsoo swears he feels his toes tingle.

What?

He’s never met anyone else around his age who likes Pororo or Pokémon—this is a first.

“I’ve actually been meaning to re-watch Pokémon: Indigo League, but I never get a chance on the xbox because Sehun’s always playing his video games.” Jongin’s following sigh is all but pouty.

Kyungsoo fidgets for a hot second. He’s got an xbox, and Netflix, and he’s kind of giddy at the thought of getting the chance to share his favorites with someone else—with someone like Jongin, who he would’ve never expected to be into that sort of thing.

“Um, well, I could—we can watch some if you want, I mean if you’re not too tired – it’s on Netflix.” He juts his thumb over his shoulder towards the living room, “I can pull it up and we can watch a few episodes before bed.”

Jongin pauses his bed-making, and turns to Kyungsoo like he’d just offered catnip. He stares, eye round and ears perked, and then a warm smile stretches across his face, broad and toothy. Kyungsoo swears he sees a twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah, sure! Sure—Just lemme finish!”

As Jongin rushes to finish sheeting the mattress, beaming and grinning and swishing his tail, Kyungsoo grins with excitement and nods. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go get it started then!” Just before skittering towards the living room, he pauses and pops his head back into the doorway, “You want some popcorn?”

“Do you have Parmesan cheese?” Jongin asks, on all fours with his butt stuck in the air as he tries to wrestle a corner of the mattress into the Pokémon sheet—whilst being on the mattress. He looks over his shoulder at the elder and his tail curls at the end, brows raised in askance. (It’s fucking cute, but Kyungsoo withholds his giggles.)

Kyungsoo curbs his own brow in mild bemusement. “I think so.” What does Parmesan cheese have to do with popcorn? (Is this a hybrid thing? He doesn’t know if it’s impolite to ask.)

“Then yes please!” Jongin gives a round-cheek smile, and then returns to wrestling with the sheet. Kyungsoo is a bit perplexed, but smiles and whizzes away nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He eventually finds out that, no, Parmesan cheese with popcorn is not just a hybrid thing – it’s a Jongin thing.

Jongin says it makes for a great topping and it’s especially good when the popcorn has melted butter. Thus, Kyungsoo spoons a generous amount of spreadable butter into a cup, and microwaves it until it’s liquid. He pours it as evenly as he can, watching as the popcorn soaks it in and melts like candy floss. Jongin then takes the grated Parmesan and sprinkles it on until every piece is thoroughly coated.

(Kyungsoo admits—it’s actually delicious. Much more flavorful compared to his usual no-topping nonsalted.)

 

They settle down on the couch, a nice cushion distance between them, and the bowl of popcorn placed between them. Jongin is visibly excited as the first episode starts up. Kyungsoo’s already seen all of this—knows it almost word-for-word, so he sits back and takes mindless peeks at Jongin’s reactions to certain scenes. His triangle ears stay lax on some parts, turn forward on comedic parts, and perk up completely at the most dramatic part—the attack of a raging swarm of Spearow. His eyes are wide with interest, and he holds popcorn in his hand that he eventually plans on stuffing in his face.

(Kyungsoo notes, with amusement, that Jongin and Ash share the same look of awe when Pikachu pulls through his damage and leaps to the rescue. He actually gasps softly and mutters an anguished “ahh...” under his nose.)

Jongin’s left a bit snifflely towards the end of it (the scene is very dramatic, so there’s no judgment), and Kyungsoo plays episode two with no questions asked.

 

Nothing cliché or awkward ever happens as they watch. Their hands never brush as they go to reach for popcorn, but the small smiles are mutual when they catch each other glancing.

It’s four a.m. before Kyungsoo realizes Jongin is falling asleep, and he sends him off to bed with an amused nudge and a promise to not watch anymore without him.

 

 

Kyungsoo feels that Parmesan Popcorn and Pokémon will become a regular before-bed thing for them. (He isn’t wrong, either. Jongin already has episode eleven ready to play by the time Kyungsoo returns from work the next day, but the popcorn bowl is already half empty and there’s evidence of grated cheese down the front of Jongin’s shirt and a childish guilt in his eyes. Kyungsoo just chuckles and makes another bowl.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. ♡
> 
> [ tumblr : alphaksoo ] [ twitter : biro_baeksoo ]


	3. Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Jongin.

**3.** **Sehun**

Originally posted on AFF 161107 / 1,496 wk  


 

Shopping with Jongin is an experience. He’s very helpful. He follows behind Kyungsoo like a puppy (kitten?), and is diligently committed to his job of marking off items on the list as Kyungsoo adds them to the cart. He helps find the cheapest brands, and when he thinks no one is looking, he quietly jams to whatever 80’s song is playing over the intercom while Kyungsoo compares cheese prices.

He helps bag everything, but purposely chooses all the light bags to carry and leaves the heavy ones to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t catch on until he notices Jongin’s mischievous grin. As payback, he makes the hybrid carry all the groceries in from the car by himself.

(And he totally doesn’t pat Jongin’s back and let his hand linger on his shoulder when the younger whines about it.)

 

 

 

It’s incredibly disappointing when Kyungsoo discovers the mattress padding he had bought is too small for the horrible guest bed Jongin has to sleep on. He stands there with a morose expression in his eyes, staring at the stripped mattress and the ugly yellow padding that’s scales too small for the twin bed.

(Jongin had been waking up with a sore neck and an increasing amount of bruises from broken springs for three days now and fucking hell this padding isn’t going to do shit.)

Jongin is standing off to the side of the mattress, rubbing his nape with his head cocked to the side. 

“Well… It’s better than nothing.” He offers optimistically. Kyungsoo’s mood isn’t any less somber, rather he’s glaring daggers at the mattress like it’s not his own fault for not taking any measurements before buying the padding.

“This won’t do.” Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath, then turns and stomps out into the hall. Jongin follows, spewing words that never reach the other’s ears, (“Really, Kyungsoo, it’s fine. It’s the thought that counts!”) but halts in his tracks at the sight of Kyungsoo practically dismantling his own bed; pulling off the sheets.

His eyes have widened to disks by the time Kyungsoo is lifting his bare mattress off it’s frame, pushing it on it’s side towards the doorway where Jongin is standing. “Kyungsoo, really! I’m not bothered by it, the mattress isn’t that bad!”

All goes unheard. Kyungsoo is determined, and a determined Kyungsoo is deaf to all insistence. He drags his plush mattress down the hall and into Jongin’s room, pushing it aside before doing the opposite to the ratty mattress Jongin has been sleeping on. He drags the pitiful bed into his room, and props it up onto the frame that’s an inch too big. 

Jongin is staring dumbfounded at the new bed in his room when Kyungsoo returns, and watches in stunned silence as the human pushes the mattress into place.

“There.” Kyungsoo huffs, breathless. His hands are proudly on his hips, but Jongin looks a bit burdened.

“Soo, you don’t have to give up your mattress for me—” The hybrid starts, but Kyungsoo isn’t having it. He merely waves it off and takes the Pokémon sheet in his hands. (And tries to ignore how utterly cute it sounded when Jongin called me ‘Soo’.)

“What kind of host would I be if I let my guest sleep on that?” He states, and it’s clear that his decision is irrevocable. “Now help me put this sheet on.” He mutters, willing away the blush dusting his face.

Jongin still hesitates, but he eventually complies and helps stretch Pikachu onto his new plush and comfy-looking-temporary bed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved.

 

(Kyungsoo tells himself about a million times that night that the bed is comfortable and his neck doesn’t hurt and he won’t be sore in the morning and the bruises will be worth it.)

 

 

 

 

 

Things fall into an easy routine. On the days Kyungsoo has to head into the office, he grabs a banana from the fruit bowl, and makes sure to leave a note for Jongin to let him know about what time he’ll be back. On the days he gets to work from his home office (read: his bedroom), he stays mounted behind his laptop all day, but his door stays open in case Jongin should he ever need anything.

Jongin has a sort of routine, himself. He rolls out of bed around noon, stumbling to the kitchen where he’s sure to find the note from Kyungsoo stuck on the fridge. He makes himself a bowl of cereal, and then for the rest of the day, he either reads a book, or dawdles on the internet until Kyungsoo is free from work.

They both decide whether to cook something up or order in—it’s usually the ladder—and then they settle down at the table and exchange little talks about pointless things. Kyungsoo does the dishes, Jongin prepares their popcorn, and then the Pokémon marathon begins for the night.

They’d managed to get to episode thirty-four in the span of four days, and Kyungsoo wonders if this could be nominated for some kind of record or something. (Probably not, but he humors Jongin when the hybrid expresses his own curiosity.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a day that Kyungsoo gets to work from home that really sticks out as odd compared to the other days. It isn’t unusual for Jongin to be quiet, but what is unusual is for Jongin to be quiet for no apparent reason. Other times, he’s silent because he’s consumed in a book or in his phone, or the drama playing on the television. At the moment, Jongin is enthused by none of those.

He is sitting on the couch, huddled under a blanket, staring into space, and not making a damn sound. Just blinking occasionally and hardly shifting his gaze; sometimes sighing.

Kyungsoo is tempted to check his pulse on hour three, but thinks that would be too much of a weird thing to do, so instead, he starts dinner and hopes the crossbreed will snap out of it soon. (Is this what people refer to as a catnap? It’s kind of creepy. Jongin looks possessed.)

 

Jongin comes to the table when Kyungsoo sets everything out, lowering himself into a seat and looking over the dishes the elder has prepared. There’s kimchi, spicy shredded cabbage, and bean sprouts for side dishes. The main dish is one seasoned chicken breast each, rice, and miso soup. The hybrid quietly gathers his plate, and Kyungsoo notices how elusive his eyes are.

So… strange. Maybe he’s not feeling well? Maybe he just doesn’t feel like talking? Kyungsoo struggles to finds his voice and ask.

It’s very new-but-not-new to have a near silent dinner. Kyungsoo was accustomed in the past, but recently he’s gotten so used to chit-chatting with Jongin that this settled silence between the two of them is a bit awkward and out of the norm. There’s only the soft clinking of utensils and quiet slurping.

They’re about halfway through their meal before Kyungsoo is slightly started by Jongin’s soft, nasally voice.

“What do you think of Sehun…?” He speaks up, trying to come off nonchalant as he moves his spoon around in his soup. “He’s nice, isn’t he?”

Kyungsoo cocks a brow, slightly bemused. “Sehun?” What he thought of Sehun? In what context? “Um Sehun’s... a cool guy, I guess? Uh… Yeah. He’s cool.” He forks his chicken breast but hesitates on taking a bite, looking at Jongin in askance.

Sehun’s actually kind of annoying, but he does have his sweet moments. ...Sometimes. … ...Hardly. He’s more of a whiny brat the majority of the time.

“He has nice facial structure. Good jawline.” Jongin musingly mumbles, lifting a spoonful of soup to his mouth. He lets the curved metal nestle against his lower lip, but doesn’t sip it.

Kyungsoo shrugs barely. “I suppose.” 

Jongin almost deflates, as if Kyungsoo’s answer wasn’t as extolling as he’d hoped. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s cool.” The hybrid parrots with a tender sigh, ears slack as his tail slightly swished. He sets his spoon back into his bowl, and moves his rice around. It becomes apparent then, that Jongin hasn’t actually eaten anything since they’ve sat down. His chicken breast is untouched, which is strange because Kyungsoo thought Jongin fucking loved chicken.

 

They don’t talk much for the rest of the evening. Kyungsoo cleans the mess up and wraps Jongin’s dinner in plastic. (It’s bad to waste food, so he stows it in the fridge for whenever the hybrid feels up to actually eating.)

Jongin prepares their popcorn and mopes out into the living room, and pulls up the episode they’d left off on—episode fifty. Kyungsoo joins him shortly, in the middle of Ash and the Number-One-Pokémon-Photographer-Todd bickering. It all but blurs into the background as the episode ticks by; he’s halfway intuned with the Poké World, and halfway brooding over why Jongin looks so utterly bothered, and why he can’t seem to pinpoint the reason.

 

(Kyungsoo can’t help wondering what he could’ve said wrong.)


	4. Quiet

4. Quiet

Originally posted on AFF 161111 / 1,064

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to find the house inexplicably silent. The amount of silence in the air is something Kyungsoo knows like the back of hand, and it’s easily recognizable. It isn’t the type of silent that occupies slumber or concentration. No, this an empty silent. An _alone_ silent.

“Jongin?” The couch is vacant, the book Jongin has taken to reading is left on the coffee table, solitary and closed. It’s the only indicator that he’d ever been there. Jongin’s bowl is in the kitchen sink—eaten out of and rinsed bare. The decreased amount of Coco-Puffs prove that Jongin did, in fact, eat his usual breakfast.

Kyungsoo shuffles toward the hallway. “Jongin?” A vain call. He knocks lightly at Jongin’s door, and when he doesn’t get a response, he carefully creaks the door open to confirm that Jongin isn’t just sleeping. The empty mattress comes into focus, and his instinct is confirmed. Jongin isn’t there.

Considering the hybrid hasn’t taken a step outside without Kyungsoo makes the revelation all the more unexpected and off-putting, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a bit irked. The cat didn’t even let him know he’d be going out. The least he could’ve done is leave a damn note! Jongin didn’t even take his phone. (He discovers this when he tries to ring the hybrid, only to hear the device go off in another room.)

Even so, Kyungsoo pushes down his annoyance and sets his worry aside. After all, who is he to tell Jongin what he can and can’t do? Jongin is grown, and Chanyeol is the only person who has the legal right to set personal curfews and enforce rules like not-going-out-alone or leaving notes. Jongin is just a guest in his home.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s beginning to feel the first clouds of worry by the time he’s sat down with the dinner table set for two. He cooked fish tonight. He doesn’t know if Jongin likes fish, but he assumes he does given his species. (Is that hybridist?)

He’s in the middle of eyeballing his phone and considering giving Chanyeol a call when the front door softly opens. He looks up with a snap, eye’s wide in startlement—but he feels a wave of relief at the sight of Jongin. The hybrid looks neutral-faced; casual, and he’s holding a black shopping bag. Kyungsoo watches as he toes his shoes off at the door, feeling the urge to stand but remaining seated.

“You’re home.” He voices in way of greeting. (He’s not sure what else to say. _‘I was worried about you’_ — too personal; too clingy. _‘You should have left a note.’_ — too naggy; too parental.)

“Yeah.” Jongin replies simply, and glances over towards the kitchen, pushing his shoes next to Kyungsoo’s old sneakers, and shifting his shopping bag to the opposite hand. Kyungsoo then takes proper note of it.

The appearance is very vague. There’s no store brand or any obvious markings to give any clues. Just a plain, black plastic bag. Unable to yield his curiosity, he tilts his chin towards it. “What’s that?” 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, then down at the bag as if he’d forgotten it was in his hand. “Oh. It’s... nothing. Just did some shopping, is all.”

The vagueness is bit bothersome, but Kyungsoo nods anyway because he doesn’t want to pry. (Re: he doesn’t want to be _that_ housemate that’s overly nosy and annoying and secretly disliked. He’s gotta play things cool. Be chill.)

He doesn’t say anything as Jongin wanders off to his room—presumably to drop off whatever it is he went shopping for. He simply sits and chews his rice for far too long until the hybrid emerges once more. His gaze is elusive again, and no matter how much Kyungsoo pointedly stares, Jongin never looks at him; practically pretends he’s not there.

Jongin doesn’t sit at the table; rather he gathers his plate, and then goes back to his room. Jongin has never eaten in his room before. He’s never left Kyungsoo to eat by himself before—without so much as even a word nor glance. Kyungsoo is nonplussed.

It’s punctuated with the quiet shut of Jongin’s bedroom door. A soft, subtle noise, that greets Kyungsoo like a slap to the face. (Maybe he’s being a little dramatic. Maybe his feelings are a bit hurt.)

 

 

Jongin remains in his room for the rest of the night. Kyungsoo cleans the dishes and pops some popcorn (Parmesan ready), and settles on the couch for their ritual, but minutes pass, and it eventually becomes apparent that the hybrid won’t be participating. Kyungsoo decides against watching anything without Jongin, and turns the everything off before resigning to his own room.

For the first night since Jongin arrived, they don’t spend the later hours of the evening watching Pokémon and sharing popcorn. 

(Kyungsoo convinces himself he’s not disappointed. Not at all.)

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo retrieves Jongin’s dinner plate the following morning when Jongin is still splayed out on his bed, sound asleep.  


He silently creaks the door of the guest room open, tentatively peeking in to see if Jongin is awake or not. (which, no… he’s not. He’s dead asleep.) He tiptoes over to where the hybrid had left the plate atop a random book, crouching down as if it’d make him quieter. There’s nothing but some some bits of rice left moistened with lemon juice on the plate. His metal chopsticks were left astray on the carpet floor, and Kyungsoo tisks softly before he picks them up and sets them quietly on the plate as well.

He’s just beginning to stand and leave the room when he spots the black bag that Jongin had brought home the night prior, and he stops in his tracks. Whatever Jongin bought is still in the bag—Kyungsoo can tell.

There’s a swell of curiosity; meddlesome interest.

Kyungsoo takes a glance towards Jongin, and eyes his sleeping figure for a moment as he actually considers taking a peek. (What’s the worst it could be? It’s probably just toothpaste or something… Then again, why is he even so curious? It probably _literally is_ just toothpaste.)

His eyes slid back over to the bag. He can see an outline of a little rectangular box—similar a toothpaste box—and his interest is dulled.

Toothpaste is boring. (And it’s wrong to snoop, anyway.)

He leaves the room just as silently as he’d entered.


	5. Boys

**5\. Boys**

Originally posted on AFF 161112 / 1,474 

 

 Jongin repeats his stoic silence later that afternoon, after he finally managed to pull himself from his room. He brings his duvet wrapped around him, and plops down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Kyungsoo is in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop (but pauses when the hybrid catches his eye).

Kyungsoo watches him for a moment, questioningly, and then pins his focus to his work.

Jongin sits, a curled up bundle, on the couch, the entire time Kyungsoo works. Only this time he’s not dazed and silent and zombie-like. No, he has his phone in his hand, and his eyes on the screen. He sighs, and grumbles, and sighs again, and grumbles some more. He shifts in his position occasionally; glaring flames into his phone screen, and then other times looking completely disenchanted and unconcerned. He huffs, and pouts, and pulls the duvet over his head like a hood.

Kyungsoo keeps subtle tabs on him; always stealing glances, but never saying anything.

(But Jongin hasn’t eaten his morning cereal and that’s weird. What if he has a stomach ache… Does Kyungsoo have medicine for that? Maybe he should ask. Is that weird? No, it’s friendly. But what if he doesn’t have a stomach ache and is just having one of those days? Maybe he should ask. But that would make it awkward if he didn’t have a stomach ache. Then again, it sure seems like he has a stomach ache. Has you puked? Does his stomach hurt? Does Kyungsoo have any medicine? He really should check, but—right now he’s working. Work. His job, right, he’s working, yes, work, focus, work.)

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbles, with a strange, gutturally tone that Kyungsoo has never heard from him before. (Oh God is he gonna puke? Shit where’s the trashcan—)

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap up from his laptop to where Jongin is perched on the couch—the hybrid still glaring daggers into the device between his hands. His arms are propped up on his knees, elbows set upon them, and phone angled down toward his eyes. From this angle, Jongin is mostly hidden from Kyungsoo, wrapped up in his duvet-cloak.

“Sehun’s hanging out with this… Soojung chick in Hawaii.” The crossbreed grumpily informs, as if it were the most heinous offense. Even his expression is scandalized—brows drawn in tight and lips faintly pouted.

Kyungsoo pauses, (wait— _what?_ ), and curbs his own brows. “Huh?”

Jongin looks at him now, eyes still burning with dismay. “Sehun’s hanging out with this Soojung chick in Hawaii!” His tone is clear and full of… _something_ … that Kyungsoo can’t pinpoint. (Is that wrath? Annoyance? Jealousy?)

“ _Oh… kay._ ” Kyungsoo is blank—borderline lost. So what if Sehun was with a girl? What should Jongin care? “I’m—I’m sorry?”

Jongin glares into his phone again, “Why is he with her?” and then turns the screen in the elder’s direction, “Can you see—is she pretty to you?” but before Kyungsoo can get a good look, he’s turning the device back to himself, sneering some more. “I don’t think she’s that pretty; she doesn’t even look like Sehun’s type, don’t you think? They don’t have a good couple aesthetic at all.”

Kyungsoo is now lost completely. “Um. I mean, I guess...”

“Chanyeol texted me some pictures of Sehun building sandcastles and playing in the ocean with her, and she’s got this skimpy little one-piece on and shit.”

(Is a one-piece considered skimpy? Kyungsoo didn’t think so. And whoa, Jongin said a bad word.)

 

Kyungsoo has an inkling. A small, suspicious inkling.

 

“Jongin, are you… attracted to Sehun?” He asks, keeping his voice comfortable despite how uncomfortable it felt to ask. “It... seems like you like him.”

Jongin blinks up at him, and a frown settles on his forehead. “Am I _attracted_ to Sehun?” He repeats. (Copycat.) There’s a moment before he slightly scoffs and shakes his head. “No, I mean… He’s cool, yeah, but I don’t like… _like_ Sehun. I think he’s cool, and he’s not bad looking but, I don’t—No it’s not like that.” His words are slightly jumbled, and he glances down towards his phone as he itches his ear, face contorted in contradictory.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo gaped. Then he really grasps what he’d indirectly implied. “ _Oh._ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just… Yeah. Sorry. Those kinds of things are, uh… Yeah.” He gives a clipped laugh and ducks back down to his laptop, tapping a few keys to make it seem like he’s actually writing something.

Jongin nibbles his lip, humming tentatively as slouches into the couch cushions and hides behind his phone screen again. There’s several awkward moments of silence before he sheepishly pipes up. “Well, I mean… Not that it’s… _wrong_ for guys… to like… _guys_. I just… don’t… ...Sehun and I are, um. ...It’s not... really... like... that.”

“Then... what’s... it like?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide and face blank.

“Um...” Jongin swallows his saliva, wetting and nibbling his lips as he lowers his phone. “It’s… kind of, uhm, complicated. And stuff. But… We…We’re sort of...” His eyes shifted off to the side, brows curbing a little more. “Crossbreed owners sometimes have this… _process_ that they have… ...to basically… _eliminate_ ...certain inconveniences. So, _um_... Sehun and I are, uh. We’re paired for… Coital r-.. relations.”

Kyungsoo is seconds away from asking another question before the revelation hits him.

(Coital relations. As in, sexual relations. Jongin is paired for sexual relations with Sehun. A _male_. Did Jongin just come out to him? Holy shit. _Holy shit_. He should probably say something and stop staring.)

When he realizes Jongin is looking at him, he also realizes the hybrid’s face is blank, but his eyes are screaming worry. He swallows again, throat bobbing. He’s waiting for Kyungsoo to say something— _anything_ —with bated breath.

(Damn, he should really say something. _Say_ something!)

Jongin sinks back into his duvet, eyes turning downward. His lips twitch barely, and his fingers twitch. “I shouldn’t’ve told you.” He lamented, and Kyungsoo just about jumps out of his seat.

When he speaks, he speaks with sudden passion. “No! No, Jongin, no, I don’t mind, it’s—Why would I care? About something like that, even? It’s—Love is… Love is blind.” His voice grows soft toward the end, gaze going mushy as well. “Love is blind.”

Jongin blinks up at him again, (fucking cute) eyes wide with surprise. He takes a moment, and then smiles in relief, a chortle breaking passed his lips. “Oh. Good. Thank God. For a moment, there, I really thought you were...” He shakes his head barely, laughing a bit awkwardly. Awkward relief.

“No. No, of course not. It doesn’t matter to me what gender people are attracted to.” Kyungsoo prompts. And then he smiles when the hybrid gives him a glance.

 

Jongin gets up a few minutes after the air has settled, and goes to the kitchen, fetching himself a bowl and reaching for his favorite cereal. (And Kyungsoo smiles even bigger, but doesn’t let him see.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Did Chanyeol know?” Kyungsoo asks that night, in the middle of their nightly Pokémon. “I mean, before he took you in?”

(If he were to be honest, he’d say his mind had been completely distracted with this _Jongin-liking-boys-or-at-least-in-some-sort-of-sexual-way_ discovery—he hasn’t been paying an ounce of attention to the TV since the movie even began.)

Jongin doesn’t seem like he’d like boys. He doesn’t give off that impression at all. Kyungsoo’s first impression of the boy had honestly been totally hetero—possible fuckboy playboy type. The whole straight boy look; plain tee, snapback, maroon hoodie, skinny jeans, and all.

(Thinking about it now, the perfectly coiffed hair should’ve been a pointer… But that’s stereotypical, and Kyungsoo feels like an ass for thinking that way.)

Sehun came out to Kyungsoo last year as bisexual, but as far as Kyungsoo knows, Chanyeol is as straight as a pencil. (Which, although a grim reality, heightens the chance of… _discontentment_ , to a certain degree. Although he highly doubts Chanyeol to be like that.)

“Hm?” Jongin’s head turns toward Kyungsoo barely, but his eyes stay trained on the TV as he places a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “Oh. Yeah. He knew before I was adopted. It was in my paperwork.”

Kyungsoo raises his brows. “Really? That’s a little invasive, isn’t it…?”

Jongin nods in affirmation. “It’s required for all crossbreed adoptions, just in case it’ll be a problem for the owner.” The hybrid explains. “It’s basically like picking the most ideal sexuality for your child ahead of time. To avoid any problems later.”

“That’s pretty shitty.” Kyungsoo mumbles grimly after glowering for a moment. Jongin hums with a halfhearted shrug. His tail lightly brushes Kyungsoo’s knee, curling at the tip, then gracefully (and soundlessly) swishing away.

“It’s a necessary shitty.” The hybrid says, and they both share a somber sigh.


	6. Music

Originally posted on AFF 170302 / 1,105 

 

A vinyl record player sits dusty on the bottom row of the bookshelf in Kyungsoo’s room, all the way off to the side; hidden behind giant Thesauruses and weathered Dictionaries. Kyungsoo had forgotten he even owned it until one afternoon – when Jongin pulls it out of its abandonment and brushes away the dirt build up.

“I don’t know if it works.” The human admits once he looks up from the documents in his hands and finds Jongin sat on his bedroom floor, legs folded under himself and ears alert. His tail swishes with what Kyungsoo assumes to be excitement (judging by the look of utter glee in his expression.) “I don’t have any vinyls, I just like antiques like that.”

“It looks almost brand new.” Jongin notes as he carefully inspects the player for any damages. “Wow. It’s in really good condition; I have to try it out!”

Kyungsoo is about to repeat his “I don’t have any vinyls” lines, but the crossbreed is up and scurrying out the room and across the hall before he can get the first word out.

(He looks back down at the documents because work, he’s supposed to be working.)

Jongin returns shortly after with several vinyl sleeves in his arms and a giddiness in his smile. Kyungsoo can’t help but make a face as he watches the hybrid plop back down beside the player and slide a record from its cardboard.

“You have vinyls?” Kyungsoo asks, cocking a brow.

Jongin flashes an affirmative grin and carefully places the record on the platter, “Have you ever been to Binil?” he then asks. (Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to answer that—no, he hasn’t been there.) “It’s a karaoke-slash-record store. I’m still saving up to buy own turntable, so sometimes Sehun and I go there to hangout. Sometimes I play my own records, but they have a really unique selection so there’s always something new to find.”

Kyungsoo lightly hums, at a loss for anything to say.

(Jongin speaks so animatedly about it; so happily enthused and excited. His lips curve prettily with annunciation. His brows showcase their own enthusiasm, and his pupils are full of glitter. Kyungsoo’s smiling without even realizing.)

Kyungsoo’s gaze reluctantly lowers to the documents again as Jongin moves the tonearm into place and adjusts the cueing lever. He reads over the same words he has for about the hundredth time, but his brain still refuses to properly comprehend them for about the hundredth time.

(He glances briefly at the hybrid, then back at the documents, then at the hybrid again, then sighs lightly and looks back down at the documents again. He combs his fingers through his hair, and tells himself to fucking focus as he reads over the printed text yet again.)

Kyungsoo’s eyes remain down-turned as the first chords of a song break the silence, crackling from the record before clearing. It’s not a modern song—rather, it’s an 80’s hit that Kyungsoo very faintly recalls. It’s an old Western band, he thinks, but he’s not sure. He doesn’t listen to music very much these days.

Jongin nearly squeals with joy, hands clapping excitedly as he shifts his sitting position. “It’s works! Yes!” (The elder smiles faintly at his documents.) “Okay—wait, let’s play something else!” Jongin mumbles to Kyungsoo. (Or maybe just to himself—Kyungsoo isn’t sure, but he responds with a chuckle, anyway.)

 

 

 

There’s a variety of different genres and tunes that liven and fill the settled wisps of silence in Kyungsoo’s dull townhouse. The usual white noise is broken with bounding melodies and catchy rhythms. Many times does Kyungsoo find himself lightly tapping along to a beat or humming to a song he’s never heard before.

Jongin sits by his desk, folding neon post-it notes into little origami figures as the records spun, and the groovy beat of Lipps Inc. “Funkytown” coaxed Kyungsoo’s foot into tapping along.

The hybrid made a hot pink plane, which he tossed into the air. It managed a graceful swoop, then dive-bombed into Kyungsoo’s book shelf—meeting it’s demise. Then he made a highlighter-yellow heart, which came out slightly crooked. Jongin wasn’t particularly crazy about this one, just wiggled it with a bleakly enthusiastic coo before setting it aside. Then he made a sky blue crane, which he toyed with for a while. He tugged gently at each end, and grinned happily when the paper wings did a successful flapping motion.

Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention to any of this. No, he definitely was not—he was working, like the hard working banker he was. (Working, indeed, even as Jongin set the little crane on his desk, and – even though it was probably a meaningless sentiment – a smile blossomed at the corner of his lips.)

He makes sure to add ‘taste of music’ onto the list of things he’d gotten completely wrong about Jongin. 80’s hits was the furthest thing to come to mind when guessing what genres the hybrid might be into. It was a pleasant surprise. A strange surprise, no doubt, but no less pleasant.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with retro beats, and Kyungsoo not doing his work. With Jongin beside his desk, humming as he folded origami objects of all sorts (a cat, a dog, more swans, and more hearts) scattered out all over the floor – an explosion of brightness, colors, life – a stark contrast to the simply neutral palette of Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

And later that evening, Jongin gathered up all of his origami trinkets, and dropped them one by one into an old mason jar Kyungsoo found under the sink, and store them away on one of the empty slots of the human’s shelf. Kyungsoo had objected at first, “no, you should keep them, they’ll just get dusty here”, but Jongin merely smiled and shook his head, laughing softly as he looked around the room, “Nah, I think you could use some color in here. It’s pretty dull.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t really disagree, so he just tisked slightly, and pretended that a warm blush wasn’t hiding beneath his collar, muttering a quite, “all right,” and straightening out the papers splayed on his desk.

The mason jar, full of neon origami creatures and hearts, stuck out like a sore thumb, but it was Kyungsoo’s new favorite decoration. He’d make sure to never let it pile with dust.


	7. Cuddlebug

170914 / 4,310

 

As Jongin's two week stay comes closer to an end, Kyungsoo tries to ignore the idea that he's actually going to miss the hybrid’s company. It's kind of an absurd worry -- Chanyeol’s apartment isn't a million miles away or anything; it's not like they're never going to see each other again. But they don't exactly live close, either. Chanyeol’s apartment was in Itaewon, while Kyungsoo’s little townhouse was all the way in Gwangju. It's over an hour long trip - and that’s when there’s no train or bus delays.

 

Regardless, he wanted to make the most of it, and make sure the last two days were…  special . Enjoyable. Ensuring that Jongin returned home with lots of good memories and a better impression of the older than the bland one he’d most certainly arrived with. It almost felt like fate when Kyungsoo quite literally stumbled into a little record shop by the name Zazzy’s on his run to work. (He'd lost his car keys that morning. He'd also considered signing up for a gym membership that morning, too.)

  
  
  


Zazzy’s is very vintage and retro. Records were hung by string over the employee's counter, twirling in slow motion as the aircon swirled cold air above their heads. Old, age-stained posters of music legends and rock gods were taped crookedly all over the walls - like a rough collage of metalhead sex-appeal and faded disco neons. On the ceiling were little shards of broken mirror pieces glued back all wrong, like some sort of grunge disco ball, and Kyungsoo tilted his head up to watch as thousands of little Jongins moved from the side of shop to the other. 

 

The hybrid looked so much at home as he browsed through the old, weathered rows of vinyls. His fingers flicked through the sleeves, eyes slightly squinted as he read titles and thumbed over prices; his ears laxed off in either direction and the tip of his long tail curling from side to side rhythmically, keeping time with the slow jam playing over the intercom.

 

He pulled a sleeve out of the bunch and nibbled at his chapped lower lip, inspecting it. He looked at the back cover and cocked a brow up, then slid it back into its place and resumed. He did this a few times - looking over vinyls but never finding one that really caught his fancy.

 

In the meantime, Kyungsoo leaned against a dusty jukebox and looked through the rotating cassette tape rack. Jongin owned several vinyls of a band called  Heart, and Kyungsoo liked their music style. He liked cooking while Jongin played their records from the living room and curled up on the couch with a book like the silent Bombay he was. He liked it even more when Jongin sang along with that nasally, timbre voice if his - quiet and subconscious. He fumbled over the lyrics a lot, but pretended he knew all the foreign words. It was cute; it made Kyungsoo’s chest feel warm. (Which was probably weird, but he liked it. It was a nice feeling.)

 

Kyungsoo didn't own any of their music, and now that Jongin would be leaving soon (and taking his vinyls with him) he figured he ought to buy an album or two of his own if he were lucky enough to come across any while they visited the shop.

 

He was in the middle of considering a  Prince cassette when Jongin scurried up beside him, two vinyls in hand and his brows scrunched worriedly. “ Hyung , help me pick.”

 

(Jongin has just recently hopped on this “hyung” calling business. He started it out of nowhere two days back, and it'd caught the older off guard at first--Jongin doesn’t even call  Chanyeol “hyung.” (And Chanyeol made sure to whine about it, too.)

 

Hyung \- such an intimate callname. A nice validation of their friendship’s growth; it made Kyungsoo feel a bit smug, made him want to puff out his chest and give Chanyeol a cheeky call. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at the options:  The Monkees  versus  Whitney Houston . Quite a choice.

 

“Hm, well… Which do you like more?” he asked, taking the Whitney album from the crossbreed to view the tracks on the back.

 

“I like them both - this is my dilemma.” Jongin whined, flipping the  Monkees  album over and copying Kyungsoo. “I love  The Monkees show ‘cause I used to watch it all the time before we lost the channel’s antenna signal, and their songs are so catchy and good, but Whitney is such an iconic legend - the comparison is almost ridiculous!”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged a little, handing the  Whitney album back to Jongin. “Why don’t you get them both?”

 

Jongin shook his head, sighing sadly as he took the album, “Can’t. Only have enough for one.” He held the vinyls up next to each other, face contorted in thought and distress, and it was all Kyungsoo could do not to completely  melt  at the little pout on his lips. (He did melt a little, though. Just a little.)

 

He dug his wallet out of his pocket, sliding his credit card out and offering it towards the younger. “Here.”

 

Jongin blinked at him, ogled the card, then turned his wide eyes back up again and quickly shook his head. “Oh-- no , Kyungsoo, thanks, but no I wasn't implying I wanted you to buy them or anything I was just--”

 

“It's fine, Jongin, I don't mind.” Jongin eyed him still, so Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and tipped one of the vinyls back to get look at the little price sticker. Ten bucks each. “See, they're not even that expensive-- twenty dollars is nothing.” He gave the card an insistent little shake. 

 

Jongin gave him  a look , but reluctantly took the card anyways, grumbling something about  “people getting the wrong idea”  and  “you buy me too many things” . Kyungsoo snickered dismissively, giving the hybrid a gentle pat on the shoulder as the he skulked passed and over to the checkout counter.

 

Jongin slumped his shoulders forward dramatically and flattened his triangle ears to his head, showing Kyungsoo just how utterly  reluctant  he was to spend his money--but his long tail contradicted everything with sideways flicks and giddy little jitters. A pure display of his excitement to be getting  both new vinyls. Kyungsoo snickered privately.  So cute .

 

He rotated the cassette tape rack once more before mindlessly picking one out, figuring he ought to just get whatever to ease the worry of Jongin being the only one getting something out of this deal. He joined Jongin at the checkout counter, hand subconsciously coming to rest near the curve of his lower back for a moment as he dropped the tape next to the vinyls already on the counter.

 

Jongin tipped his head down, quirking a brow at the tape, “You like Bonnie Tyler?”

 

“Who?” Kyungsoo asked, dumbly. Jongin nudged the tape with the point of his finger. Then Kyungsoo realized the tape he’d picked out was, indeed, Bonnie Tyler. “Oh, uh, yeah. I know a song or two.” (No he didn't. He didn't know any Bonnie Tyler songs, actually.)

 

Jongin smiled smally, cheeks peachy and high. “My favorite's  Total Eclipse of the Heart.  What about you?”

 

“Uh-” Kyungsoo smiled despite himself, blanking, but somehow (by the the grace of God) managing to play it off. “Same as you actually.”

 

“Ah, figures! Who doesn't like that song honestly.” The hybrid twittered, fidgeting with the card in his hands as an employee finally emerged from one of the back rooms. Kyungsoo hummed in feigned agreement, smile softening barely as Jongin eyed the tape fondly and began humming a vaguely familiar tune under his nose.

 

The cashier greeted them and started scanning the items, carefully placing them in a brown paper bag. Jongin inserted Kyungsoo’s card into the chip reader, waiting for it beep before pulling it out and returning it to the elder with a sheepish glance.

 

“Would you like a receipt?” The cashier asked, and Jongin quickly nodded before Kyungsoo had a chance to decline.

 

“To keep track of what I owe you,” he justified with pouty lips.

 

“Oh stop that.” Kyungsoo crooned, giving the crossbreed a nudge as he reached over and took the paper bag from the counter. He tilted his chin towards the exit when Jongin tried to take the bag from him, prompting the younger to go on ahead.

 

“You’re making me feel bad!” Jongin laughed pitifully, but obeyed nonetheless and sulked towards the door. He held it open for the other; a grasp at any sort of repayment available. (Kyungsoo didn't roll his eyes.) “What's with all this special treatment all of a sudden, Soo?”)

 

“It's not  ‘special treatment’  \- I like giving to others.” Kyungsoo defended, and fought the heat climbing up to his ears. Jongin gave him a skeptical look, raising his brows and tisking under his breath. Kyungsoo felt scandalized. 

 

“What’s that face-- I  do! ” he furrowed, digging his keys out of his pocket to unlock his car doors, “I have a very compassionate heart, Jongin, it’s in my nature to give.”

 

Yes, he loved giving to others. That was very true. Especially true if those certain others’ were someone named Jongin. (Jongin, of course, didn't need to know that little detail, though.)

 

Jongin grumbled something indignant, but didn't push any further disagreement. Because- who knows? Maybe Kyungsoo liked spending money. Then again thinking back to the grocery budgeting would suggest otherwise. He knew Kyungsoo was far from poor, but that didn't necessarily meant he was flippant with his cash, either. It just made him feel guilty.

 

“Tell you what,” Kyungsoo started, taking note of the cat’s moue expression once he was buckled into the car. “you make dinner tonight, and we call it even.”

 

Jongin’s frown lifted, replaced with a small smile and crescent eyes. “ Deal .”

  
  


\--

  
  


As it turns out, Jongin wasn't much of a cook. In fact, he barely had any cooking knowledge at all. He knew how to boil water, and that somehow resulted in the noodles he tried to cook turning into one massive glob of gummy goo that was nowhere near edible by the time Kyungsoo realized Jongin hadn't been keeping an eye on it.

 

The chopped carrots were unwashed, the meat was undercooked, and the jajangmyeon paste mixture he conjured up was basically just soupy, chunky saltwater. A disaster. An utter disaster that had the hybrid a frazzled, huffy mess by the time Kyungsoo ushered him out of the kitchen and decided ordering pizza was a much better idea.

 

“I had it under control.” Jongin whined from the living room, balled up on the couch in a greasy apron with flour on his face.

 

“Jongin - what was all this flour even for? What in this recipe calls for  flour ?” Kyungsoo asked, turning in a circle as he realized the white powder was just about on  every surface in sight - including the floor.

 

Jongin shrugged meekly, fidgeting with a loose string on his jeans. “I thought it'd give the noodles…  some flavor? I don't know.”

 

“Flour isn't a seasoning.” Kyungsoo chuckled, shaking his head incredulously as he grabbed a broom from a storage closet and began sweeping up the mess.

 

“I know that!” The hybrid grumbled indignantly, getting up from the couch to help the elder with the broom pan. He squatted down, holding the pan in place as Kyungsoo swept a pile of dust, crumbs, and flour into it before standing straight and dumping it in the trash.

 

Kyungsoo took the pan from him and gestured towards his wallet on the counter, “Go order the pizza, I’ll clean up.”

 

Jongin dithered, eyes elusive and sheepish as he reached over and reluctantly snagged the wallet; fingers rubbing over the black leather. It takes a moment before he's speaking up, voice gone quiet and borderline childish. “I try to repay you and end up oweing you even more.”

Kyungsoo sighed lightly, taking in the hybrid’s sulky appearance with the fondest of eye rolls, the dull overhead light casting soft shadows over sharp features and high cheekbones. “It's okay,” he reassures, fruitlessly. Jongin doesn't look the least bit reassured as he settles at the kitchen table, resolutely pulling out his phone to do as he was told.

 

They end up ordering a Box Dinner deal from Pizza hut: two medium pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, garlic knots, and a side dish of honey barbeque chicken. Needless to say neither would be going hungry, and Jongin’s

dampened mood evolved into something much more cheerful and utterly  ravenous  the moment Kyungsoo set everything out on the table to eat.

 

Blissful hums and satisfied smacking replace any need for conversation. Kyungsoo withholds his urge to wipe away the grease cutely dribbled on Jongin’s face, and Jongin tosses him crescent eye smiles behind mouthfuls of barbeque chicken and melty cheese. (His mouth never seemed quite big enough with all of the delicious, greasy foods waiting to be stuffed in his face.)

 

“We should've got a soda, too,” Kyungsoo comments past the wad of bread stick in his mouth, and Jongin hums harmoniously in agreement. He'll keep that noted for next time -  whenever  next time may be, that is.

 

(Kyungsoo’s not being the least bit sentimental when he stores the extra parmesan packets in the half empty popcorn box in the cabinet. They'll be sure to come in handy.)

 

\--

  
  


Kyungsoo hadn't expected Jongin to be such a cuddlebug. Cats were supposed to be suave, solitary creatures who never desired a lot of affection; never whined for a scratch behind the ear like dogs did. A lot of memes supported this theory, too - but right now, looking down at the hybrid huddled up in his lap, purring softly and cuddling his long black tail between his hands, Kyungsoo is positively certain that all of those meme makers are completely misinformed. Or, at the very least, this kitty is a special case.

 

Jongin hadn't been very physically affectionate at first, of course - after all they'd basically been strangers then, and you can't expect a hybrid--a  person no less--to be all cuddly and trusting with a stranger first thing). However, once Kyungsoo broke the barrier; reached out and absentmindedly brushed his fingers over one of Jongin’s triangle ears one day when the hybrid had been playing on the floor next to his desk while he’d been working, the floodgates opened wide and Jongin didn't keep as much distance anymore.

 

He'd been shy about it at first, never outright directly asking for some attention, only leaving subtle hints. During the evening, in the midst of their Pokémon adventure, Jongin curled up on the cushions, and scooted just close enough so that the crown of his head barely bumped against the side of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants-clad thigh. 

 

The elder hadn't taken much note of it at first, but slowly he caught on when he realized the twitches and flicks of Jongin’s feline ears were a bit too frequent and deliberate to mean  nothing . So he just kind of guessed.

 

He slowly, casually, lifted a hand from his lap and let it card through the soft strands of hair just above the hybrid's human ear. Just touching at first, then carefully threaded his fingers through the black tuffs and lightly rubbed his scalp with his fingertips. He moved over to one of the feline ears, and continued itching there; paying attention to the way the tip of Jongin’s tail curled, and the way he subtly pressed into the touch.

 

From then forward, Jongin slowly gained confidence. From tentatively resting his cheek against the elder's knee when he'd been working for  hours and the hybrid was getting bored, to outright stretching across Kyungsoo’s lap while he read and the human watched daytime TV.

 

And here they are now: Kyungsoo has made some warm tea and put on a movie. Jongin is curled in his lap, fast asleep and dreaming. Tomorrow, he'd be going home. Tomorrow, around noon. His suitcase is packed and set by the door; ready for Chanyeol to come and take him back home.

 

Kyungsoo isn't sad. He isn't. He gazes down at the hybrid, carefully carding his fingers through the downy hair fanning over his lap - the touch light and fleeting so as not to wake him. Jongin stirs a bit anyway, just barely; just enough to nuzzle the thigh he's claimed for a pillow and sigh sleepily. Kyungsoo thinks he hears something reminding of a purr; feels soft rumbling against his leg, but doesn't think far into it. He’s too consumed by how peaceful the hybrid looked. So...  pretty .

 

He'd always found Jongin quite attractive, but right now, he was simply beautiful. His skin seemed to glow under the soft lamp lighting, his full lips pursed and pouted out. (A bit of drool glistened in the corner of his mouth, but Kyungsoo ignored that. Found it endearing, actually.) There were no grooves in his brows, no sign of any worry or care in the world. Serene.

 

After tomorrow, there was no telling when he'd get the chance to spend time with Jongin again. With the way his and Chanyeol’s friendship usually worked, it could be up to several months before they even  saw  each other. Chanyeol is a busy man, with a full time job sending him all over the place, lots of friends who like to drink and go to clubs on the weekends, and a huge family to spend holidays with. Kyungsoo has a full time job as well, and a very minimal social life thanks to anxiety and inept communication skills.

 

They call each other brothers, say they'll always be friends, because they've known each other for so long, but they've drifted a lot over the years. They'd been super close at some point; could finish each other's sentences and cheated on tests together. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol pencils when he forgot his own, and Chanyeol spent the night every other day. They'd been neighbors back then. Kyungsoo has even entertained the idea of Chanyeol being his first real crush along his teenage sexual awakening journey, but prefers not to ponder too much about that.

 

Nowadays, it's different. They don't talk as much anymore. Kyungsoo doesn't know Chanyeol’s favorite color, or what music he's into. Chanyeol didn't come to Kyungsoo’s birthday party last year. But he did text him a  Happy Birthday  message. (It had been their first “chat” in approximately two months. The party was boring anyways.)

 

This is how things work between them. Kyungsoo has grown accustomed to it. It'd been a call out of the blue when he'd asked Kyungsoo to keep Jongin for just a bit, so once he'd returned and picked up his hybrid, Kyungsoo wasn't expecting anything new to blossom. They'd settle back into their lives, cities apart, and maybe Kyungsoo would send him a Christmas card when winter came around.

 

He'd have to start sending Jongin Christmas cards, too. There were probably some really cute vinyl ones that Kyungsoo could buy, and he bet Jongin would love something like that. Oh, what it'd be like to spend Christmas with Jongin. He could picture it: Jongin wrapped in a cozy red sweater, fuzzy muffs over his human ears, and his nose faintly cherried against the cool December air as he frolicked in white snow, little white puffs clinging to his slim tail and piling on his feline ears.

 

A soft smile bloomed over his lips, tugging a corner of his mouth upward as he silently studied Jongin, brushing his thumb over the soft short fur on one of his triangle ears - still curled against him and fast asleep.

 

The only thing he was certain of in this moment is that Chanyeol is very lucky. Very lucky, indeed.

 

He heaved in a deep breath, letting it out in a wistful sigh as he allowed his eyes to close. He reached for the remote a moment later, and shut the TV off. The movie wasn't very interesting, and he'd stopped watching half an hour ago. It was getting quite late, and Jongin needed to get to bed for a proper rest. It'd be a long car ride, after all, and sleeping in a car is never a comfortable experience.

 

“ Jongin,” he called quietly, brushing his fringe from his forehead in hopes of rousing him. The crossbreed stirred barely, wiping drool off his cheek and making the faintest noise.

 

“You need to get up and go to bed,” Kyungsoo continued, combing his hair back and out if his face now, enjoying the smooth softness, “it's getting late. Big day tomorrow.”

 

Jongin grumbled something, the words smothered into Kyungsoo’s sweatpants as the crossbreed shifted over, now at perfect angle to bury his face in the elder's tummy. (Which he did.)

 

“I didn't hear you.” Kyungsoo said, a smile threatening on his lips and a faint blush to ears.

 

“Carry me.” Jongin repeated, voice groggy and slurred in his semiconscious state, face half buried in Kyungsoo’s black tee.

 

“Carry you?” The human chuckled at that, resting a hand over Jongin’s shoulder and subconsciously moving to rub over his upper back in a chaste, light manner. “I don't think I can, Jongin, you're so big.” he admitted, a smile in his voice.

 

Jongin didn't move for a while, and Kyungsoo was beginning to think he'd really have to carry him when the hybrid finally yawned and stretched his limbs out, releasing a groan as he slowly but surely pushed himself up and out of Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

He got halfway to the hallway before he turned back to where Kyungsoo was still in the living room, in the midst of removing the couch cushions to pull out the fold out bed. Jongin hesitated for a moment, fingers dancing along the hem of his shirt as he looked down at the carpet.

 

“Do you need something?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, pausing from making his couch-bed set up.

 

“mm… Can you lay with me for a little while? Until I fall asleep?” Jongin meekly asked, chewing his bottom lip sheepishly and still fancying the carpet, his face a soft shade of red. “I didn't have a very good dream earlier.”

 

Kyungsoo mentally paused now, studying Jongin as he carefully processed what was just quietly asked of him. The heat returned to his ears (for some damn reason beyond him), and he offered a small smile despite the fact Jongin was evidently too embarrassed to properly face him. “Of course.”

 

Jongin smiled in something like relief, glancing up a Kyungsoo for a single moment before his eyes lowered again, and he turned and continued towards the guest bedroom.

 

Kyungsoo stood there, feeling a tiny swell of nerves in his stomach as he set the couch cushion he'd been holding beside the coffee table and rubbed his clammy palms against his sweatpants. There was nothing to be nervous about, he assured himself, eventually following after the hybrid.  Nothing to be nervous about, nothing. Stop being ridiculous. 

 

Jongin had just crawled under the blankets by the time Kyungsoo’s reached the doorway. The hybrid shuffled into a lying position on his side, tugging the fluffy duvet up to his shoulders. His eyes, sleepy and curious, watched expectantly as Kyungsoo slowly tiptoed across the room and to his large mattress on the floor.

 

It had been awhile since he'd last laid in a bed, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to a little relief on his sore back. He dropped onto the mattress on his knees, edging the duvet back before slowly lowering himself to lay on his back. (A couple of his joints popped, and Jongin snorted lightly from beside him.)

 

Once Kyungsoo was settled, Jongin shuffled closer to him, huddling up against his right arm and tugging the duvet up to his ears now. Kyungsoo could feel the heat as Jongin’s forehead rested against his shoulder, felt the growing warmth as their body heat mingled and grew as one, enveloping them a cozy cocoon.

 

Kyungsoo was still for a several moments before he brought his opposite hand over to run through the hybrids hair, in a way that always had Jongin drifting to sleep. Jongin’s feline ears folded as he brushed over them, giving them a gentle scratch as the hybrid slowly eased and relaxed. Only silence and darkness surrounded them. Kyungsoo paid attention to the way Jongin’s hands slightly fidgeted against his bicep; the way his knees pressed against his hip, and the way his long, slim tail tickled against his toes every so often. 

 

It wasn't long before Jongin’s breathing began to deepen, slow and steady inhales and exhales. He cuddled further onto Kyungsoo when the human made a careful move to get up. His fingers curled around Kyungsoo’s bicep, slightly gripping his sleeve as he grumbled senselessly. A knee, once pressed into Kyungsoo’s hip, was lifted and propped up over him just a bit, slightly pressing into lower tummy. A slim calf laid over his crotch; he could feel Jongin’s toes curl and uncurl unconsciously against his sweatpants as the hybrid settled once more.

 

Kyungsoo laid still, eyeing Jongin with slight amusement. Jongin was a clingy sleeper, thus he probably wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Not as long Jongin’s hands kept gentle hold of him. He allowed his eyes to close after awhile of Jongin making no movements. The bed was comfortable, after all. Warm, cozy, and his eyes felt heavy. He didn't want to move from this position.

 

It wasn't very long at all before Kyungsoo’s breathing matched up with Jongin's. Slow, steady, peaceful. He drifted into blissful sleep with images of mini vinyl ornaments, kitties made of snow, and himself laid beside a certain Bombay hybrid, smiling and laughing, making snow angels.


	8. Goodbye... Or Not

**8\. Goodbye... Or Not**

Originally posted on AFF 180101 / 3,488

_(_ _H_ _a_ _p_ _p_ _y_ _N_ _e_ _w_ _Y_ _e_ _a_ _r_ _!)_

Jongin’s skin glows like butterscotch under early morning rays of sunlight. Rays that caressed the curves of his body with an invisible kiss of warmth and ethereality. He’s mysteriously undressed; his bottoms kicked down somewhere along the foot of mattress, and his top is rumpled in a wad in the space between them. Kyungsoo didn't mean to stare - really, he didn’t! -but it's very hard not to when his hazy mind takes its sweet time registering just what he's seeing. And then after registering the sight, he can't seem to find any consideration for the fact Jongin is very well close to naked, right there in front of him.

 

The hybrid was still fast asleep, splayed out on his back with an arm thrown over his face. The duvet is pushed off of him, leaving him to lay there completely out in the open. His chest is slightly flushed, a sheen of sticky sweat coating the tendons of his neck. Kyungsoo’s lips tingle, wondering how it'd feel to a press a…  _kiss_  there-- and he finally realized that this sight isn't meant for his eyes -  _look_ _away_ ,  _creep_ ,  _look_   _away_  - and carefully edges out from under the duvet in a scramble to escape. (His mind has been going weird places lately.)

 

Jongin stirred at the movement, arms extending out above his head and hands lightly bumping into the wall. A moan rumbled from his chest, a wave of gooseflesh rising over his bare skin as his back rose into a delicate arch a couple inches off the mattress as he stretched.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, blushed to high heavens and battling that ever annoying urge to look look look look look-- as Jongin rolled over onto his side, his back to the human and his spotty briefs quite eye catching. His tail curled up against his bum and along the back of his legs, the tip swaying for a few moments before stilling against the mattress.

 

Kyungsoo hoisted himself up from the bed as quietly as possible (his joints popping several times along the way up), and fast tip-toed out the door without a sound. Breakfast. He should cook breakfast.

 

\--

 

Jongin roused a little later, his eyes still sticky with sleep as he plopped himself down in front of a plate of freshly cooked bacon and toast. He was much more dressed now; clad in a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a wool sweater. Kyungsoo poured him a glass of apple juice before setting the carton aside and taking a seat for himself.

 

“Morning,” the older greeted, still a bit embarrassed about that morning's incident - even if (he was pretty sure) Jongin wasn't quite aware that he'd seen him in his mere undies. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Jongin grumbled some sort of affirmative reply, munching a piece of bacon and rubbing the gunk from his eyes. “What’s the time?”

 

“Half past eleven.” Kyungsoo used his fork to gently pop the yolk of his over-easy egg, spreading it out towards his toast. “Chanyeol should be coming soon.” he added, somehow keeping his voice above the dull sadness brewing in his tummy.

 

Jongin’s smile looked similar to a grimace. He pushed the sleeves of his sweater up passed his elbows, heaving a slightly breathless sigh. “Oh.” he pulled the front of his sweater away from his chest, letting a gust of air down his front, and Kyungsoo took notice of the hybrid’s uncomfortable expression. He was sweating.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, paused in  chewing his yolk-soaked toast.

 

Jongin offered a smile that look more like a smile this time, but there was still a slight edge to his voice as he leaned his chin in his hand. “I’ve been a little hot this morning, is all.”

 

“Ah, should I turn the A.C. on?” Kyungsoo was up at once, setting his fork down and already going toward the thermostat in the hall.

 

“Yes, please.” Jongin chortled tightly, still fanning the front of his sweater and poking his fork around his eggs.

 

Once the heat was down to a comfortable 68°F, Kyungsoo returned to the table and they finished their breakfast in mutual silence. Kyungsoo was too preoccupied with the ticking clock in the living room, and Jongin’s mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin’s suitcase by the door, gulped down the last bite of his breakfast, then got up to rinse his dishes.

 

“Sorry about this morning.” Jongin said, his voice like gravel and slightly muffled from how he leaned against his palm. Kyungsoo looked over at him, brows raised and a tumbling feeling in his gut.

 

So he knew Kyungsoo must've seen him. How _embarrassing_. Heat rose up his neck and spread to his ears.

 

“I got really hot and must've stripped in my sleep,” he added a turse chuckle, giving the human a sideways glance. “It happens occasionally. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything.”

 

Kyungsoo scrubbed hard at his plate, perhaps also trying to scrub away the dirty thoughts threatening to arise as an image of Jongin’s obnoxiously colored skin-tight brief covered bottom flashed behind his eyes. He barked out a laugh, slightly awkward. “Oh no, it's fine. I'll consider it payback for flashing you before.”

 

Jongin guffawed at that. It was easy to laugh about now, thinking back to the incident of Jongin’s first day -  Kyungsoo fresh out of the shower and completely naked, forgetting the poor hybrid was there and giving him quite the shock. It seemed so distant now; such a long time ago, when it'd really only been a week.

 

“Well,” Jongin snickered into his bite of toast, “I'll consider us even, then.”

 

\--

 

As one p.m. rounded on the clock, Jongin sat stiffly at the end of the couch, his hands gripping his knees as he chewed at his bottom lip. His suitcase was on the ground beside his legs. The hybrid, clad in black jeans, a graphic tee, and a denim jacket - looked anxiously at the watch on his wrist. (Chanyeol was late.)

 

Kyungsoo was leaned against the hallway doorway, watching the other with a sheltered expression. Jongin looked quite antsy, waiting for Chanyeol. It set a heavy feeling in the base of his sternum. Maybe he was stupid and silly, but… he hadn't expected the hybrid to be so excited to go back home. Which, thinking about it now, really is a  _ridiculous_  thought. Jongin’s home is with Chanyeol, and Sehun, all the way up in Itaewon -  _of_   _course_ he'd be excited to go back to his home. To the city. To think he’d want to stay here, in a town not all that extravagant, is really ridiculous of Kyungsoo.

 

“What time did he say he'd be here?” Jongin startled him from his thoughts, his voice slightly vexed as he eyed his watch once more.

 

Kyungsoo pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket to check the time.  **1** : **57**   **P**. **M**. He sighed deeply, “12:30. It must be the traffic… It's a long drive, you know.”

 

It was Jongin’s turn to sigh now, and Kyungsoo watched his jaw muscles flex as the hybrid clenched his jaw and peered out the window for any sign of his human; slim tail thudding against the couch cushions in annoyance. At that moment, Kyungsoo’s phone sprung to life in his hand, the call name “Chan” lighting up the screen and buzzing like mad.

 

Jongin’s ears perked up in askance, eyes wide and tail still as he looked at the device in the elder's hand. Kyungsoo spared him a terse glance before accepting the call. “Hey,” he greeted, promptly waiting for Chanyeol to explain how traffic must be backing him up.

 

“ _Hey_   _I'm_   _sorry_   _I_   _didn't_  call  _you_   _sooner_   _but_   _I_  got  _caught_   _up_ _with_   _work_   _and_   _I_   _didn't_   _realize_   _how_   _much_   _time_   _had_   _passed_ ,” Chanyeol huffed into the receiver.

 

“It's okay,” Kyungsoo replied absently, gaze lingering towards Jongin’s converse shoes. “Where are you? Jongin’s been waiting for like an hour.” he added a dull chuckle at the end, crossing his free arm over his chest and wedging his hand under his other arm.

 

“ _That's_   _why_   _I'm_   _calling_   _actually_ ,” Chanyeol said, voice slightly unsure. “ _Basically_ ,  _my_   _company_   _has_   _somehow_   _run_ _behind_   _schedule_   _and_   _there’s_   _still_   _a_   _lot_   _of_   _work_   _to_   _be_   _done_   _so_ _my_   _boss_   _is_   _extending_   _the_   _trip_   _another_   _few_   _weeks_.”

 

Kyungsoo feels a little blank. “... Okay.” he prompts, gaze flitting over to Jongin’s expectant one momentarily.

 

 _“So, um…”_ Chanyeolsighed _, “I'm really sorry this is so short notice, but I was hoping you'd be alright with Jongin staying with you for a little while longer until my boss let's me off.”_

 

Again, even more blankness on Kyungsoo’s end. Jongin? Staying  _here_? Longer? His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

 

Chanyeol breathed a heavy sigh of relief, seamlessly brushing  over Kyungsoo’s stalled silence. “ _Thanks_ ,  _I_   _was_ _worried_   _I'd_   _have_   _to_   _book_   _him_   _a_   _stay_   _at_   _a_   _boarding_   _hotel_ ,  _and_ _he_   _fucking_   _hates_   _those_   _places_.” Kyungsoo chuckled absently, not quite sure what to say as he fidgeted where he stood. Jongin was still staring at him, eyes ever so vibrant.

 

“Well... it’s no problem, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo finally murmured, licking at his lips. (He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited… Or, relieved…? Giddy… ….? Whatever it was--he pushed it down for now; repressed the smile ghosting over his mouth as he and Chanyeol spoke for a couple more minutes before hanging up.

 

He did feel a bit nervous about Jongin’s reaction. The hybrid seemed so excited to be going home; even antsy with impatience.

 

“What did he say? How far is he?” Jongin asked, eyes rapt on the human as he fiddled with a loose string in the couch.

 

Kyungsoo placed his phone in the front pocket of his hoodie, slightly tentative. “ _Mm_ … Well, he’s… There's kind of been a change of plans.”

 

Jongin stared, waiting, brows slightly scrunched in askance.

 

“He's not coming today. They’ve run behind on work, and his boss is keeping him a little longer while they catch up.” he explained, leaning his shoulder against the hallway entry. “You'll be staying here in the meantime.”

 

Jongin’s eyes lowered down to the floor for a moment, lower lip disappearing between his teeth. He wasn't fiddling with the string anymore. “For how long?”

 

Kyungsoo assessed him. Empathized with the way Jongin’s shoulders slumped evidently. “I'm not sure,” he said honestly, hiding his hands in his hoodie. “He said a few weeks.”

 

The hybrid got very quiet after that. His chin was tucked to his chest, hiding his expression from Kyungsoo. (But Kyungsoo could tell he was upset. Could tell by the way his ears disappeared into the tufts on his hair, and his tail stilled from it anxious thumping.)

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do… How to comfort him? Would he want a hug? A pat on the shoulder -- maybe the head? Or maybe he wanted space. Maybe Kyungsoo should stop staring at him.

 

Jongin rose abruptly from the couch, head down as his hands clenched slightly at his sides. He brushed passed Kyungsoo, and skulked off towards the guest room, shutting the door behind himself.

 

The human wanted to reach out to him- call out to him, but he thought better of it. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, the slightest of aches in his ribs. He swallowed up his voice, eyes lingering in the floor before deciding he ought to wash the dishes. Clean the kitchen.  _Something_.

 

Jongin obviously had really wanted to go home, and now that he wouldn't be going home for however long… Kyungsoo probably wasn't someone he particularly wanted to hang out with at the moment. Kyungsoo understood that completely, but that slightest of aches still stayed lodged in his chest all while he tidied up.

 

\--

 

Jongin remained in the guest room for the remainder of the day. He didn't come out when Kyungsoo finished dinner, so the human made him a plate and wrapped it for later.

 

Jongin must be very upset. Maybe Kyungsoo should've declined when Chanyeol asked for a longer stay. Then again, he did say Jongin hated boarding hotels, so maybe he made the right decision. Then again, maybe Jongin would've preferred the boarding hotel over staying here any longer. He should've asked Jongin.

 

He's in the middle of setting up his couch bed when the hybrid finally emerges. He's wearing shorts and a tee shirt now, arms wrapped around himself and tail gently swaying as he stands by the hallway. Kyungsoo doesn't notice him at first, only when he's fanning his blanket out with a fwoop does he catch sight of Jongin.

 

“Oh,” he startled lightly, pausing from arranging his bed to turn towards the hybrid. “...you need something?”

 

Jongin nibbled his lower lip, shoulders rising in a vague shrug as he lightly bounced on his toes. “We should switch the mattresses back.”

 

Kyungsoo quirked a brow. Okay, not what he was expecting… “Why?”

 

Jongin huffed lightly, finding interest in the carpet. "I feel bad that you're forced to sleep on the couch because of me. It doesn't feel very fair."

 

“It's fine, Jongin. I don’t mind it.” Kyungsoo said with a sigh -- not this again,he'd already had this talk with the hybrid about two or three times since they'd switched -- and resumed setting up him couch bed.

 

Jongin audibly sighed, and the human could literally hear the pout in his quiet (whiny) voice, “ _I_  mind it…”

 

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin amusedly, snickering upon seeing the subtle purse of the younger’s lips. He really was pouting. “Well  _I_  don't, so don't worry about it.” He fluffed up the pillow he's been using - or at least tried to, it'd been crammed in a closet for many years before he dug it out. It smelled of faint mildew and wood no matter how many washes.

 

Jongin went quiet then, standing (sulking) at the threshold of the hallway with his arms still crossed and his Bombay ears turned back. Kyungsoo leaned his bum against an arm of the couch, crossing his own arms and waiting for Jongin to scuttle back to the guest room before readying himself to sleep - but Jongin still stood there, eying the floor.

 

"Well…” The hybrid mumbled as he uncrossed his arms, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “You know, there's enough space for the both of us in the guest room.. And since I'm not going to be leaving soon,” his expression turned a little irritated as he said this, though only slightly, “and… well I know the couch isn't that comfortable, so…” He quirked a look at Kyungsoo, nostrils flaring as he huffed, “If you're gonna be a stubborn ass, it makes since to share."

 

Kyungsoo stared at him, nonplussed, as he considered the offer. Sharing his bed with Jongin… Them, sleeping together, throughout the rest of Jongin’s stay. In the same bed. Together. (Why did his palms feel clammy? Is he getting sick???) “Uh…”

 

Jongin face flushed as he finally looked away from the human, crossing his arms again. “It was just a thought, you don't have to say yes.”

 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin looked at him hesitantly. He fumbled slightly. “I mean- Yes. Okay. We can share. Okay.”

 

The hybrid’s tense shoulders softened. “Okay,” a ghost of a smile brushed his lips, “Okay.” his neck was still flushed, “Good.” He looked almost… shy? (Cute.) “Okay, well… I'm going to lay down.” And with that, he turned, and went back to the guest room.

 

Once sure Jongin was out of sight and earshot, Kyungsoo folded in on himself and released his broad and cheeky smile into the palms of his hands. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, tickling up his ribs and making him want to squeal like a teenage girl in a cliché high school drama. (He didn't though; just grinned so wide his cheeks ached.)

 

He patted his face in an attempt to calm the racing electricity all through his body, willing the heat in his cheeks to cool. Ah, what's gotten into him? He really was acting like a teenage girl…

 

When he'd calmed down enough to stop grinning like an idiot, he gathered up his bedding supplies and made quietly towards the guest room. Now he was just awkwardly nervous. Or nervously awkward. (Either one would work, really.)

 

He reached the doorway just as Jongin was placing a bookmark in his paperback novel he’d been reading and set it on the floor beside the side of the mattress he was taking up. He noticed Kyungsoo a moment later, greeting him with a sleepy smile. His eyes looked very pretty in the dim lamp lighting. Kyungsoo didn't realize he was just standing there, staring, until the hybrid’s tired-- but amused, voice brought him to Earth.

 

“You can lay down. I promise I won't bite.” He snickered barely, and Kyungsoo pulled a wry smirk-smile as he rolled his eyes. He dragged his feet along the carpet, arms full with his pillow and blanket as he kicked off his slippers. His jointed went to popping as he plopped down in the empty side of the mattress, and Jongin snorted somewhere behind him. (“You need to start doing some yoga or something.”)

 

He dropped his flattened pillow next to Jongin’s puffy one and kicked his blanket out until it covered his body. Jongin stirred beside him, and a moment later the room went dark - nothing but the soft rays of moonlight coloring them as they both settled in and got comfortable.

 

A soft pitter-patter on the window began a few minutes later, and Kyungsoo finally closed his eyes to try and sleep. His mind had been elsewhere… Mingling around boarding hotels and the possibility of Jongin really not wanting to be there.

 

“It's raining.” Jongin’s voice feathered up towards the ceiling, a soft whisper. Kyungsoo thought he’d fallen asleep ages ago.

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo mumbled back, turning his head to the side to make out Jongin’s faint form in the darkness. The hybrid was still curled up on his side, facing away from Kyungsoo and toward the window. He looked back up at the ceiling, scrunching his eyes closed, “I'm sorry,” the words barely made it from his throat, so quiet and faint. “I know you don't like boarding hotels, but… I can place you in one if you don't want to stay here. I know it's pretty boring.” He chuckled in a self-deprecating kind of way,  _I_ _know_   _I'm_   _pretty_   _boring_ , “I'm sorry for not asking you about it earlier.”

 

Jongin turned over that next moment, and his voice rang clearly in Kyungsoo’s ear now. “ _No_ ,” it was firm and loud, nearly a yell, and then his voice quietened, “No, I wanna stay. It's nice here. I like it here.”

 

The butterflies in Kyungsoo’s tummy went to fluttering again, and a private smile stretched onto his warmed face. He kept his eyes closed, though. Tightly closed. As if if he couldn't see Jongin, then Jongin couldn't see him, smiling like an idiot.

 

“You're not wrong, though - you  _are_  pretty boring sometimes.” And - butterflies killed. Jongin had a playful tone of voice, mischievous and teasing. Kyungsoo snorted derisively, and elbowed the hybrid somewhere - his chest, probably - while Jongin cackled like a child and fought off the human’s loose fists.

 

They settled after some playful punches and pinches were exchanged, some name calling as well, (“you're a brat”, “you’re an old man”, “I’m not”, “yeah right, say that to you Rice Krispy joints”, “I'm only three years older than you!”, “that's still old, grandpa, you can barely even work a phone”, “you’re such a shit--”), and of course, lots and lots of boisterous laughter as Kyungsoo pretended to beat on Jongin, and Jongin - with that high pitched laugh of his - guffawed and dodged and swiped quick pinches at the hands attacking him.

 

Their blankets were a mess, all tangled, and it was hard to tell whose was whose. It didn't really matter though, because when they finally curled up to sleep, Jongin ended up under Kyungsoo’s blanket, and they were both (mostly) sharing Jongin’s pillow. The hybrid huddled up against his back, his forehead bumping the back of Kyungsoo’s neck in a gentle, affectionate bunt that made Kyungsoo's insides twist and his chest spasm.  _Cute_. A smooth feline ear faintly tickled the shell of his own human one.  _Soft_.

 

(God, he really has been acting strange lately… Maybe he is getting sick. Surely these were weird heart palpitations can't be healthy! He should probably make a doctor's appointment before it gets any worse.)

 

In the meantime though, he'll fall asleep warm, with a hybrid snuggled up to him, and gentle pitter-patter of rain lulling them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a filler chapter, I know, but I promise in the next chapter things are really going to start picking up! (Which, cough cough, next chapter is going to be more towards Jongin's POV, so look forward to that. ;)) Thank you so much for reading!  
> Send any questions to curiouscat.me/kaileidohscope! Follw me on Twitter (@kaileidohscope) to keep up with my shit lmao Follow my Tumblr (@kaileidohscope/@omegajongin) if you love a lot of kaisoo, and follow kaileidohscope on Instagram for my behind the scenes writing updates!


	9. Heating Up***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewrite of chapter 9! Make sure to reread - there new details, and a new ending! I hope you enjoy ;)

**9\. Heating Up*****

 

Jongin was so angry.  _ So _ angry. How could Chanyeol have forgotten? How could Chanyeol, his own human - meant to care for and look after him -  _ forgotten  _ about Jongin’s heat? Jongin had felt the first inklings of it  _ days _ ago, when he'd woken up one morning with that  _ odd _ feeling he was well familiar with. He'd been so anxious about it then that he could do nothing but stare off into space for hours and just be anxious.

Chanyeol was supposed to be back before his heat set in; they'd even pulled some strings and scheduled the business meeting around it. They were supposed to be safely back home just in time for Jongin’s mating cycle. But it seemed to be setting in a little early this month.

Hybrid mating cycles are very meticulous - the timing had to be just right between two hybrids for them to be mated, and they'd been preparing for months - getting his and Sehun’s cycles synced up. They'd been so close - and now all of that was pretty much bound **to** go to  _ shit. _ One missed mating cycle is all it takes for hybrids to unsync from one another. In turn it'd be another six to eight months before Jongin’s and Sehun’s opportunity came again for them to be mated.

Chanyeol is a fucking idiot! A complete moron! All that preparation and all those awkward rutting and scenting sessions were all for nothing! True, Jongin hadn't exactly been doing cartwheels about the whole “being paired” thing in the first place - but he wasn't one to work hard on something and then have no outcome for it! He was meant to be mated this month, and then all his future cycles would be far less of a pain and much more easily dealt with. He'd have none of that now - not anytime soon at least, thanks to his boneheaded dumbass thoughtless human.

How could he have forgotten?  _ How could he have forgotten? _

And then there was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't own any hybrids. He probably didn't even know of the severity heats could reach, or  _ especially  _ not how to professionally care for a hybrid mid-cycle. Did Chanyeol just  _ expect _ him to know? Was he just  _ expecting _ Jongin to tell Kyungsoo about his heat?

He couldn’t just  _ tell _ Kyungsoo. That was  _ embarrassing…  _ Completely  _ mortifying _ … Imagine having to explain the concept of randomly popping intense boners, and being so sexually frustrated and deliriously horny that it'd drive you close to  _ mad _ just to get off… Your body heating up so much, your modesty would be tarnished with the unbelievable need to take off all you stuffy clothes no matter  _ where _ you happened to be in that moment.

Like for example, now, as Jongin’s brought out of the middle of a good RIM cycle by the suffocating heat surrounding him. He groaned as he quickly kicked the blankets off of himself, the thin material of his shirt and briefs sticking to him like glue and chaffing painfully against his pulsing erection.

Kyungsoo was still asleep, but he hardly even registered it he quickly got to his feet waddled hurriedly toward the door, wincing and whimpering the entire way to the bathroom. He'd had yet another dirty dream, and it'd left unbelievably hard and aching for physical release.

The trembling in his fingers stunted his ability to quickly peel his shirt off, so he struggled a bit lifting it over his head. Everything was so  _ hot _ , he didn't want anything - not a single garment of clothing - to be touching him--- but  _ oh god _ ,what he'd do to be touched. (It was a confusing and frustrating emotion.)

A frustrated growl rumbled within his chest when he finally got his top off; nearly ripping his briefs down to his ankles. His cock was already dribbling precum, deep red and sending sharp, pulsating heat and  _ want _ so severely he couldn't stop himself from groaning as he finally wrapped his fingers around himself.

From there, it all happened pretty quickly. He pumped himself as quickly as he possibly could, one hand sloppily stroking up and down his cock while the other cupped and messaged his balls in all the right ways. His legs buckled, and he lowered himself onto his bum without halting his movements. He was doing a pretty pitiful job at staying quiet, if his loud, huffing grunts and increasingly high pitched moans weren't telling enough. (You’d think he was having the greatest sex of his life- not slumped on the floor,  _ masturbating. _ )

His feet braced firmly against the bottom of the counter cabinets, and he laid against the wall in a quivering, sweaty puddle as he reached orgasm at last, marked by a broke moan muffled into the palm of his hand.

Jongin sat there for two or three minutes, making sure he was properly stated before slowly lifting himself. Weak at the knees, he used the towel rack for leverage as he stepped fully out of his briefs before turning on the shower. A cold bath sounded  _ amazing _ just about now, especially with the layers of sticky, gross sweat drying on his skin.

 

This is the third time this week he's woken up to his heat at sky level - and it’s sheer dumb luck alone that he’s been able to take care of it before waking Kyungsoo.

His heated was coming in hot (pun not intended) and these little spikes were telling enough; just little previews of the Main Event. His actual heat would be much, much worse. His low time would be sparse, and his arousal: constant - no matter  _ how _ many times he sloppily jerked off in the bathroom.

Jongin didn't know what would happen when it got to the point. He had no idea  _ how  _ he planned to handle himself, but he at the rate in which his heat was coming - he'd have to figure something out.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo is working in his room, sitting at his desk as he stares at his computer screen. He’s very focused; eyebrows curbed as his fingers work over the keyboard at a practiced speed.

Jongin almost doesn't want to disturb him, but he feels like he ought to. He hasn't last time he went out and he remembers how  _ bothered _ the human looked when he came back.

“Um…” He started, catching the elder's attention instantly. Kyungsoo leaned away from his computer screen, turning slightly in his wheely chair. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly, in regards to interrupting the man, “I'm gonna go into a town for a bit.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Kyungsoo asked, raising his eyebrows and looking as if he's about to stand up.

Jongin almost panics, earnestly shaking his head. “Oh no, it's okay! I wanted to walk.”

Kyungsoo gives him that skeptical look he always has when he still wants to help. Jongin’s seen it quite a lot of times, by now, it's hard to miss. He pulls the best smile he can manage, “Really, hyung, I need the exercise. It's pretty today, too!”

The human eases back into his chair, seemingly accepting Jongin’s lie. Well- it's not a lie,  _ technically. _ It  _ is _ pretty outside, but that's not the reason he doesn't particularly want Kyungsoo tagging along with him.

“I just wanted to let you know before I go,” the hybrid says, fingering a crack in the door frame before giving Kyungsoo a tight-lipped smile. “Okay, well I'm going now. I'll be back soon.”

He just reaches the front door when Kyungsoo yells from his room: “Be safe!”

It makes him smile despite the nerves in his chest, “I will!”

 

\--

 

Jongin had only ever been in a hybrid sex shop once before, so it’d be lying to say he didn't feel very awkward to be there by himself in the middle of broad daylight. The shop was very pink, and small - hidden away in a small strip mall across from a Chinese buffet and a bank.

There were only a couple other shoppers there, such as a dalmatian hybrid, sporting a baby pink collar adorned with sparkly gemstones, attached to a stretchy leash held by presumably her owner- a short man with a smile like a Cheshire cat.

The other shoppers were a pair of leopard hybrids and a very tall and intimidating man. Both the leopards wore fancy leather harnesses with spiked collars to match, both busy bickering over which knotting dildo is better ask their scary-looking own grew visibly impatient.

Jongin was feeling  _ twice _ as awkward now, being the only uncollared hybrid there - without his owner or a partner, no less. He figured it wouldn't be any less awkward with Chanyeol and Sehun here, but at least maybe then he wouldn't feel so self-conscious.

The woman behind the register kept giving him weird looks, glaring at his bare neck and keeping a close eye at his movements. He tried not to act too flustered under her watch as he pretended to read the packaging of a vibrating egg that looked like a mouse. It came with a little remote control, and Jongin decided to hold on to it in a fleeting thought as he continued on towards the back wall.

Being collared was kind of a statement in hybrid culture. It showed that there was established trust and loyalty between owner and hybrid, and it was viewed as a very symbolic and important thing. Like a promise. The hybrid was bestowing all their trust in their human, and in turn, their human was vowing to protect and care for them to the best of their abilities. A hybrid without a collar is usually viewed as troublemaker - a hybrid so unruly that they were either dropped off by a past owner or a stray no one wanted to pick up.

Jongin hadn't let Chanyeol collar him, yet. It was a big step, and they were still building their trust. They were close, but they weren’t  _ I trust you with my whole life  _ -close. Not yet, at least. And this “forgetting about Jongin’s heat and flying to an island across the country” incident was an obvious example of why Jongin wasn't exactly ready to give his dependence to the man.

The cashier continued to give him odd looks, and all Jongin could do was smile back and try not to act suspicious or weird. They were probably thinking he was a stray, therefore more likely to be a shoplifter. But Jongin definitely wasn't a stray, his owner was just a fucking idiot.

 

He glanced over a display of pheromone packets and sprays. They were used between interspecies pairings, like him and Sehun - because scenting glands and pheromone potency differs between cats and dogs and the like, and it was kind of a major driving force when it came to sex and mating. He was familiar with some of them; gaze lingering on the poodle pheromones as he dithered.

Sehun might not be there for his heat this month, but it wouldn't be quite as big of a setback if Jongin tried tricking his senses into  _ thinking _ Sehun was there. Or at least close by. It wouldn’t be the same as physical scenting, but it was  _ something _ , so Jongin grabbed three or four packets and a spray bottle.

Along the back wall was an array of dildos and vibrators of various shapes, sizes, and colors. Jongin’s eyes widened at the sight of a massive dildo, with an iridescent green and purple scale-like pattern. It was called a _Devilish_ _Dragon_ , modeled after what Jongin could only assume to be some sort of amphibian hybrid breed. It was very… _interestingly_ designed, very long, and thick - about twice the size his forearm with a lot of muscle details. It was intricately ridged and slightly curved, with a knot wider than both his fists at the base.

Jongin gulped at the the knot as his tail bristled up and his ears went back, slightly horrified as he tried to imagine stuffing something so  _ big _ inside himself - or fitting it into anyone, really. (The amount of lube it must require…)

There was a stifled giggle to the left of him, and the Bombay looked over to find the Dalmatian giving him a saucy look as she glanced between him and the dragon dildo, a spark of amusement in her eyes as she hid her grin behind her hand. He flushed a shade of crimson, quickly averting away from the gigantic dildo and looking for something a little less  _ invasive.  _ He'd be needy, but he wouldn't be needy enough to shove half a  _ leg _ up his ass.

He scanned through the smaller dildos, searching for one that suited him. He wasn't looking for anything particularly fancy, just something to keep his heat at bay when it finally hit him, full force. A standard dildo should do - moderately sized. He didn't really have a preference in color, so he picked an ashy grey one with a suction cup at the base.

That should do. He wouldn't need much else, having already bought a bottle of lube a while ago.

He brought the pheromones, egg vibrator, and dildo up to the counter, blushing like a teenager as the cashier rang up his total. It wasn’t cheap, but he made a show of paying for it all since this cashier had been scrutinizing him the entire time he shopped.

His items were placed a black plastic bag, with no labels or brand names or anything telling of the dirty secrets inside it, and he tied it shut once accepting his receipt and change.

With his heat supplies in hand, he headed back to Kyungsoo’s apartment. His tail thrashed around in excitement as he quickly stashed the items in his suitcase - where the human would never catch sight of it.

 

Mission: Accomplished.

 

\--

 

Jongin liked to think of himself as brave; not afraid of many things. This, as it is, is simply not true. Jongin was scared of almost everything.

Heights. Bugs. Balloons. Vacuums. Fireworks. Even the sound of plastic bags crinkling made his flight instincts kick in if the noise was unexpected.

But possibly one of the most embarrassing fear of his was of the dark. Or- well, not  _ of _ the dark. Of what's in the dark. He’s a feline, and feline's can see a lot clearer in the dark than humans - so it’s pretty ironic. It’s kind of ridiculous, too.

 

Jongin woke up to a dark room and an eerie rumbling noise. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his foggy vision. There was a sudden flash of light through the window, followed by another rumble that shook the walls a little. Jongin whimpered to himself, pulling his long tail tight around himself as he shrank into a little ball under the covers. The rain began to beat against the window; slow at first, then heavier.

He peaked over at the lump laying next to him, watched the deep rise and fall of Kyungsoo’s chest as he slumbered away. Completely unaware of the jittery hybrid beside him and the foreboding storm outside.

A clap of thunder startled Jongin, and he released a soft sound and his ears flattened against his hair before he hid them under his palms. He felt his limbs begin to tremble, tail puffed up like a big prickly caterpillar as fear settled in his stomach like ice.

It was just thunder.  _ It was just thunder _ . It was okay. He was okay. Still, he began to tremble all over. He noticed the closet door slightly ajar and was pretty damn sure there was a demon in there peeking at him. Another rumble of thunder spiked his nerves; made him clench the blankets tighter and instinctively shuffle closer to the sleeping human beside him, tail lightly thumping against the mattress with anxiety.

There was probably some sort of creature under the bed, he just knew it. The mattress was on the floor, but there probably loopholes for that! Something was going to grab him by the tail,  _ he just knew it! _ He curled the long appendage closer to him (fuck you, monster), and huddled as close to Kyungsoo as physically possible.

The elder was laid flat on his back, so Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s arm out of the way to nestle right into his side. The human barely stirred; shuffled his legs slightly and subconsciously smacked his lips. His arm naturally fell over Jongin’s shoulders before falling slack again and falling onto the mattress.

A crash of lightning lit up the room, and Jongin’s fingers curled into the fabric of Kyungsoo’s top, tugging urgently as he scrambled closer - jostling the other into consciousness whilst doing so.

“Jongin--?” Kyungsoo croaked, eyes barely cracking open before he wheezed at the sudden weight pushing down on him. Jongin was on top of him, knees dug into his stomach and head tucked away into his collarbone - a shaking lump beneath the blankets.

“Jongin,” the human called again, voice airy and strained. “Jongin--” A clap of thunder made the hybrid jolt, and Kyungsoo wheezed again as Jongin’s knees dug into his diaphragm. His hands instinctively jumped up the latter’s sides - wanting the push the crushing weight off of himself, but hesitating at Jongin’s trembling.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together - thunderstorm + hybrid = fear, so he gently shushed the feline (or, at least tired to. He could hardly breathe as it was.)

“Jongin- Jongin,  _ shh, _ it's okay.”

Jongin knuckles ached at how tightly he was squeezing Kyungsoo’s shirt, rigid and still shaking. He was so scared, terrified. That voice, though, Kyungsoo’s soft, worried voice, it reached passed his manic thoughts.

“It's okay, you're okay.”

Kyungsoo slowly rubbed his hands up and down Jongin’s sides, whispering soft reassurances. It took some time - but Jongin somewhat calmed. He still shook every so often, but he wasn't clutching onto the older anymore - and was aware enough to realize he was crushing him.

He shifted his knees so Kyungsoo could breathe, straddling him in a monkey-like hug. His face was buried in the human’s neck, taking in his scent with deep, calming breaths.

Kyungsoo slowly sat up, struggling a bit under Jongin’s weight, and rubbed a hand up and down his back, still whispering soft nothings as a distant rumble of thunder kick-started his trembling again.

“It's okay, Jongin. You're safe, I'm right here.”

Jongin vised his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, legs clamped against his sides. Kyungsoo kept rubbing his back, holding him gently in his lap. They stayed like that for a long while - until the storm fully passed, and the thunder faded into the faint dripping of rain down a waterspout.

When Jongin was calmed, he slowly raised his face out of Kyungsoo’s neck - eyes down turned in embarrassment. The human lightly combed his fingers through his hair, fingertips grazing Jongin’s forehead in the gentlest of manners. So careful; so attentive, as he gently itched behind one feline ear.

"You okay?” he whispered, tilting his head down a bit to get a clearer view of the hybrid shying away.

Jongin nodded quickly, loosening his death grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, but his ears stayed hidden in the tuffs of his hair. Their gazes met, both slightly glossy with fatigue given it was very late in the night. He felt warm palms on his sides; thumbs gently soothing against his ribs, and belatedly realized that he was still in Kyungsoo’s lap -  _ straddling  _ him. His long feline tail curled at the tip, sashaying lightly.

A deep tingle shot through his body like lazy electricity, sparking all his senses - igniting every nerve in his body in a huge wave of dizzying heat. A sharp ache pulled in his scrotum, wound tight and begging for release; tugging his instincts, beseeching that he press into the warm body beneath his. He squirmed in Kyungsoo’s hold, resisting the pull, and a small noise squeezed from his throat as his face scrunched into a pain expression, airy and faint - but enough for Kyungsoo to catch, as his claws dug into the human’s shirt sleeves.

They were so close, their noses nearly bumping. Jongin could see every detail of the human’s face; count every eyelash, and trace every line. Jongin slightly lost himself, his pointy ears easing forwards and his tail still swishing. Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, glossy eyes searching Jongin’s dazed ones curiously.

“You okay, kitty?” Kyungsoo’s quiet voice beckoned him, and Jongin blinked a couple times before his eyes drifted closed.  _ Kitty... _

“Yeah.” The hybrid whispered softly, voice lost somewhere in his chest. The pet name made him feel fuzzy, and a different kind of warmth spread throughout his limbs. He grimaced to himself, embarrassed of the predicament he'd gotten himself, and Kyungsoo, into. He shuffled further into the human’s arms, hiding his face against Kyungsoo’s collarbone as he draped his arms around round shoulders. “I'm sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo shushed, hand permanently rubbing circles into the middle of his back. It was a soothing sensation, igniting all of his sensitive nerve-endings with the steep pull of desire. Kyungsoo’s scent was one he found quite enjoyable; sweet but not tender,husky but not overbearing. The perfect mix of spice and honey. Utterly  _ addicting _ to his feline senses.

He nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s collarbone, slowly nosing along the side of neck as he took in deep, measures breaths, breathing in as much of the human as his lung would physically allow. His lips lightly brushed the warm skin below Kyungsoo’s ear and right at the corner of his jaw, a soft and feathery graze, and he parted his lips in favor of a small taste.

The tip of his tongue met saltiness at first, which then gave way to a much more potent cocktail of flavor. Ever so sweet and delicious; honeyed spice. The small kittenlick lasted only a moment. He paused, and then went back for a second taste, more of his tongue spread along the column of the human’s neck, coating all his taste buds in the addicting taste. The third time, his lips closed against Kyungsoo’s neck in a gentle, wet kiss.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo voice resonated within him, and he shivered as a thrill ran through his veins, vibrating his nerves. Jongin moaned into the sensation, gripping Kyungsoo’s shirt as his hips canted forward, desperate to relieve the tension. His cock nudged into the human’s lower stomach, and Jongin keened at the stimulation, anxiously rutting against him for more.

His cock was aching with arousal, already dribbling from where it lay confined in his underwear, begging to be touched.

“Sweet kitty,” Kyungsoo’s voice was hushed, prickling the fur along Jongin’s tail so it stood on end. “Sweet, pretty kitty,” and then Kyungsoo was touching him, fingers curiously nudging along the outline of his cock. His free hand was still rubbing comforting circles into his back, encouraging the climax Jongin already felt approaching. “Oh lovely kitty,” whispered right next to his ear, and Jongin lost himself in that deep voice, in the palm halfheartedly stroking him through his underwear. “So ready to _ cum. _ ”

Jongin violently trembled, eyelids fluttering madly, and he felt weightless all at once, before an abrupt drop yanked his subconscious back into focus.

“--Jongin?” 

 

His eyes snapped open, blinking several times as Kyungsoo’s wide, concerned eyes filled his vision. The fog lifted off his mind, and he realized with a panicked embarrassment all that he'd just vividly imagined. He was still sat in Kyungsoo’s lap, chastely so, and the human’s hand was paused in the middle of his back.

He peeked down at his crotch, flustered to find his mind’s own imagery had him fully aroused and feeling as though he could see stars from a mere blow of the wind. Luckily, his pajama bottoms were bunched in such a way that concealed him mostly, and he was sat far back enough in Kyungsoo’s lap that the older wasn't able to feel any obvious signs of a bulge.

“Thank you for helping me,” Jongin dazedly said, clearing his throat and blinking a few more times as he kept his eyes lowered, shamefaced. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I’m okay now.”

He carefully moved out of Kyungsoo's lap, and if the human noticed how stiff and awkward his movements were - he didn't say anything. He simply stayed quiet as the hybrid pulled the blankets up to his nose and curled up tight. His ears were hidden in his hair again, tail wrapped tight against his bum.

Kyungsoo went back to sleep eventually, after getting a glass of water and offering Jongin one, too. The feline had declined, stiff and unmoving, terrified of any small chance that the human might notice a tent in his pants if he so much as moved.

When the human was fast asleep, Jongin rolled himself out of the bed and hurriedly padded across the hall, towards the bathroom, to relieve himself at last.

That night, for the first time in months, he didn't think of Sehun while touching himself, nor did he find any use of the pheromone spray. Instead, he imagined long, soft fingers stretching him open, tickling deep inside, and plump, rosebud lips wrapped around his cock; a pair of dark, wide eyes watching him, a deep husky voice whispering dirty secrets right in his ear.

 

He came within seconds. Then again in mere minutes, and then a third time - dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for the impromptu six months hiatus, I've been writing for fests (re: failing to write for fests), and running a fest of my own! I will try to have chapter 10 finished much more quickly.
> 
> twitter/tumblr: kaileidohscope  
> ask me questions at curiouscat.me/kaileidohscope

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration:  
> 1\. Need to Feel Needed  
> 2\. Death of a Bachelor  
> 3\. Body Say  
> 4\. They Never Know  
> 5\. Only Love Can Hurt Like This  
> 6\. Trouble I’m In  
> 7\. Want You So Bad  
> 8\. I Love You  
> 9\. Alone  
> 10\. Total Eclipse of the Heart
> 
> [ twittter/tumblr/insta : kaileidohscope ]


End file.
